Initiation
by Dirty Old Qrow
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, Team CFVY continues their studies at Haven Academy where Velvet faces endless harassment. Finally, pushed over the edge she turns to the White Fang and is determined to do whatever it takes to join their ranks. Story is lemon/smut driven.
1. Humiliation

Velvet stared out the window, watching the rain as it pattered against the window, the droplets running down it and reminding Velvet once again of the pain that she'd suffered through for the past year, forcing her to reflect on everything that had happened since the fall of Beacon. What was the White Fang thinking? Adam placed himself on a soapbox, proclaiming his involvement in the attack at the top of his lungs as loudly as he could, convinced that it was the perfect display of what the Faunus were capable of. It stroked his ego, surely the fall of Beacon would be enough to show the world that they should fear the superiority of his species. It had the exact opposite effect, the Faunus were targeted even harder than they had been before. They were despised, and the weak were ridiculed. With rumors of an impending attack, it had only gotten worse.

She endured being harassed every day. In the morning she passed by Team ABRN, who were either more awful than they seemed in the tournament, or were playing the role so that people didn't think that they were siding with the Faunus, making fun of her as she entered her homeroom. Lunchtime was awful when Coco was finishing up her trainings that had been running late recently, nobody sat by her and when they did she normally ended up with food in her hair or down her blouse. She made her way back to the dorms as quickly as she could after class, no one wanted anything to do with her and those that did were only ever around to wreak havoc on her. She had been waiting in the hallway for at least fifteen minutes now, curious as to whether or not Coco was running late due to another extended practice.

The stairwell door beside Velvet opened and she glanced over expecting to see Coco but instead was greeted by a group of students entering the hallway that stared at her with contempt, several of them passing by and whispering to each other about slurs about the animal staring out through the glass. _She's such a freak. Look at those ears. She's one of the Faunus that were involved in the fall of Beacon, right? I wouldn't trust her. I wouldn't even talk to her if I were you._ The last one that closed the door pulled hard on her ears.

"Do you feel 'superior'?" the boy asked. Velvet swung around, missing the boy as he released her and shoved her back.

"Come on man, she might try to kill you or something," another student called for him.

"We gotta keep these animals in line!" The boy replied. Hatred filled his eyes as he walked away and left Velvet alone in the hallway once more, teary-eyed. She wasn't an animal, she wasn't a monster… she was a person just like them. She just had… ears… Velvet dragged her feet and slowly made her way to her dorm room, hoping that she would find Coco there and could cheer herself up. A group of kids ran through the hallway as the dorm room next to her opened and a team spilled out, the first one out shoved Velvet against the wall as the other three kicked her shins, running quickly before Velvet even realized what happened, she crumbled slightly to the floor, watching them disappear around the corner and balling her fists.

"What have I done to any of you?" Velvet asked. The humans were the monsters! No… no, she couldn't let herself believe that as much as she wanted to. She stumbled a bit as she found her feet, shuffling more quickly to her room and turning the knob quickly as she arrived, but jarred her wrist as she found the door to be locked. Her ears twitched, she listened closely as she tried the handle again but it became immediately obvious that she'd be stuck in the hallway for at least a few minutes, the sounds of moaning and one of the headboards slamming against the wall were audible even without using her Faunus hearing. She placed her back against the wall, sighing as she slumped down onto the floor and sat with her head in her hands.

* * *

"If the two of you fuck me any harder everyone in the building is going to know what's going on!" Coco yelled as she rode the cock of the man under her, both of them completely naked, her pussy saturated in her own juices as he slammed in and out of her, his balls slapping loudly as she could feel the second man lining up his penis to place in her asshole, jerking himself to stay hard as he slowly began to push in. Coco shuddered, moaning out as he forced himself in, pushing herself back onto him as the other continued railing her cunt. "You like that, don't you? You like the way my tight little pussy grips that thick, long cock of yours, don't you? Prove it to me, baby. Make me scream. Fuck me like you've never fucked another girl before. Make me cum all over that cock."

"You're such a fucking slut!" The man beneath her shouted out as his penis seemed to slam into her with improbable force and speed, causing her to cry out as she gripped the sheets behind him.

"Yes! Just a little more! Please! Please! Don't stop! Fuck me!" She moaned out between incoherent screams and moans, her gasps growing more and more erratic until finally he gave one final thrust, the twitching of her walls around his primed member caused him to blow his load deep within her, groaning as he slipped out, lying out of breath beneath her as the other man pulled out of her ass and came all over her back, ejactulating as far up as her neck and stepping out of the way, letting the rest trail down the small of her back and the crack of her ass, moving down as he finished and spreading her pussy lips. She pushed out the cum inside of her, the second man watching as it trailed down in a thick stream to the bed for a long couple of seconds before breaking off and dripping. He glanced back at the camera and slapped Coco on the ass.

"Fuck Coco," the man beneath her asked as she shook her ass earning another slap. She squealed, climbing down off of the bed and running over to check her cameras before walking over to her laptop on the desk and stopping the recording. "You turn into some kind of animal when those cameras come on, don't you?" She chuckled as she crouched, waiting for the video to render as she spread her lips, trying to force out the rest of his seed before moving to her dresser and putting on a pair of brown bikini cut panties and matching push up bra.

"I wouldn't say that word too loud," she laughed. "The Faunus take offense to it." She tapped a few more buttons before throwing each of them their boxers, reaching down and feeling the semen that was drying on her back. "Now I'm going to need a shower, but to answer your question, yes. The sex, the cameras… it all brings out a different side of me."

"You sure that we can't stay for that shower?" The second man asked. She smirked, popping the disc out and placing it in a jewel case before shoving it into his chest, handing him his clothes which were wadded up. She sat and watched them dress.

"That would be against our already established agreement," she reminded him. "Not to mention, Velvet will be back at any moment and I'd prefer that she doesn't find out about all of this." She moved to the door, opening it and slapping the second man on the ass as the first pushed her against the door and kissed her hard. She chuckled, pushing him away and waving with her fingers. "Make sure you show that to anyone interested!" Coco stood in the doorway for a moment before glancing to her right and seeing Velvet who was staring up at her, her eyes red and wet. "Velv, what happened?"

"Same shit, different day," Velvet informed her as she leapt to her feet and pushed Coco out of the way. Velvet moved past her, making a beeline for her bed and climbing in on top of the covers, staring out into the room with a blank look on her face that caused Coco concern. Coco closed the door behind her, moving to Velvet's side and running her hand through her hair.

"Hey, come on bun. You can tell me what's bothering you," Coco told her. Velvet knocked her hand away, more tears gathering as she tried to ignore Coco but it proved difficult as her teammate stared her directly in the eyes. "Please, Velvet, what has you so worked up?"

"Where do I begin? Arslan calling me a useless animal this morning? The rice dried onto my chest from being poured down my shirt at lunch where they threatened to beat me if I told anyone? The incident that just took place in the hallway?" Velvet ranted out in a single breath.

"I can take care of Arslan if you'd like…" Coco began but was cut off by Velvet as the girl reached out to grapple her but Coco avoided her hand.

"I wanted you to be there when I was walking back from the campus after class like you said you'd be instead of in here getting railed!" Velvet shouted at Coco, her face red and burning with rage. Her eyes stared daggers into Coco before rolling over, facing away from her team leader. Coco's mind slowly churned over the information, staring hard at Velvet before softening and feeling a bit remorseful.

"You're right," Coco admitted. Velvet glanced back at her over her shoulder. "I promised to walk back to the dorms with you after class was over but out of the blue those two guys offered to have a little fun with me and I just couldn't say no. I thought that we'd be done quickly and that I'd be able to meet you before you had to wait too long. I should have known better, but being my first threeway, my mind just went blank from anticipation. I swear I'll be there next time Velvet." Velvet rolled back over, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked at Coco who smiled softly at her.

"You swear?" Velvet asked her.

"I swear Velv," Coco replied. Velvet sat up and hugged her, they held the embrace for a long moment before Coco sat down on the bed beside her.

"So…" Velvet began, her face flushing. "What was it like?"

"It was fucking amazing!" Coco replied. "The only thing that could have made it better is if there had been one more to stuff in my mouth." Velvet shoved her, not wanting to hear the exact details and noting the cameras that had been set up around Coco's bed.

"Did you really record them having sex with you?" Velvet asked. Coco turned bright red as she stood up and moved to the camera, pulling it off of the tripod and setting it on her desk before disassembling the peripheral.

"This is far from the first time that I've done this," Coco tells her. "I just normally have all of this cleaned up before you get back, though it's easier to hide from the whole team now since Haven doesn't allow us to cohabitate in the same room as Fox and Yatsu."

"And the disc you gave those guys was the recording you just made?" Velvet asked. Coco nodded as she moved on to the next camera.

"It's part of my kink. I love knowing that people are watching me or are going to be watching me. Turns me on more than the actual sex itself," Coco admitted.

"And you're okay with the idea that the whole school might see that?" Velvet asked. Coco bit her lip and stopped for a moment, her eyes hungry as she looked at Velvet.

"That would be amazing," Coco told her. "Fuck that would be the best. I don't know what it is. The idea of being the source of someone else's sexual enjoyment really gets me off." Coco chuckled as she put the last camera away. "I can't believe that I'm telling you all of this. You probably think that's crazy."

"No," Velvet reassured her. "It just… puts it in perspective." She smiled at Coco who shook her head and smirked. "I think I'm going to take a nap and sleep off this morning. You'll be there tomorrow for me, yeah?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

Morning. Ridicule. Training. Hate. Lunch. Abandonment. Lectures. Whispers. Practice. Taunting.

Her sixth class. There was only one left to go after this and then she would be able to walk with Coco in peace back to the dorms. It was usually the only reason that Velvet made it through the day at this point, and so far Coco had kept her word, meeting her for the last two days after class and protecting her from the other students along the way. She entered the showers after waiting a few minutes, noting that they were empty and taking a moment to feel proud of herself, it was the first time that she'd showered alone after a practice since coming to Haven, normally the other girls in there would ask her if she washed behind both sets of ears well enough. Senseless really, but Velvet was waist deep in insults that even the light ones hurt at this point.

The loneliness was soothing and paired with the warm water, Velvet debated whether or not it was the most relaxed she'd actually been in the last several months. She wished she could have stayed there awhile and enjoyed the moment, but she did have one class left to go and the warning bell would be ringing in the next couple of minutes, letting her know that she'd have five minutes to book it across the building to biology class. She turned off the water, waiting for a couple of seconds for some of the water to drip off of her before padding out towards the lockers and drying off. She smiled to herself, leaving the showers and rounding the corner before stopping dead in her tracks. She was jolted to a stop, frozen by shock as she stared hard at her clothes which lay in the middle of the room, shredded beyond recognizable pieces, but she knew they were hers as they were absent from in front of her locker.

She sifted through the clothes, unable to find her scroll and only remembering after a minute or two of panic that she had left it in the room that morning by accident. She couldn't call Coco to come help her. She moved to her locker, the towel still in it and as she unfolded it to wrap it around her she discovered a note that said she wasn't welcome and that animals should wash off in the pond at the bottom of the hill outside of the school. She crumbled the note, tossing it away in a rage as she felt the fear and hate building in her slowly, realizing that she would have to make a mad dash for the dorms in nothing but a towel which would surely fan the flames of name calling and outright bigotry. It was her only option.

She ran as quickly as she could. They called her names. They pointed. They said hateful things but she ignored them, finally reaching her dorm after what felt like an eternity, rushing up the steps and reaching her room in record time just to find that the door was locked. _You can't be fucking serious, there's only one reason that the door would be locked!_ She placed her ear against the door, picking out the usual sounds of sex, moans, and demands from Coco and another voice that struck Velvet as distantly familiar before she was finally able to pick it out. _Arslan?!_ Velvet was struck with disbelief, something that transcended simple rage overtook her but she was able to hold back from kicking the door down. _She can't possibly be fucking that bitch!_

* * *

"I didn't know that you were into girls Arslan or I would have come to you a lot sooner," Coco said as the girl slammed her against the wall. Arslan chuckled as she furiously rubbed Coco's clit, the girl melting beneath her grasp as she threw her head up, struggling to stand.

"I wouldn't say that I'm into girls necessarily," Arslan told her. She kissed Coco's neck hard, Coco trying her best to keep from screaming out but the girl's touch was too good to be her first time with another woman. "But I am into you." She grappled Arslan, waddling clumsily to the bed as she pushed the girl onto her back and dove into her muff, putting her tongue to quick use. Arslan reached down, gripping Coco's head as her fingers contracted and extended, trying to sit up but unable to find balance with Coco's fervent tonguing. Arslan trembled, gasping and trying to make out any words, but falling shortly before she could ever finish her train of thought. "Fu… Oh, gods… Holy shit… Coco…"

"You don't have to talk you know," Coco told her before her tongue slipped into Arslan's folds. Arslan's body wretched, her legs wrapping around Coco's head and keeping her in place as Coco worked harder and faster, managing to slip a hand in through the girl's leg lock and teasing her pussy with her tongue as she fingered Arslan mercilessly. The girl's back arched as she screamed out.

"I'm cumming!" She screamed and Coco removed her fingers, relieving her pussy of its juices as she sucked them out, leaving Arslan devoid and breathless as her legs relaxed. Coco climbed up her, continuing until she was above her face and lowering herself onto Arslan's mouth.

"It's time for you to…" Coco began before inhaling sharply. Arslan was already eating her out hard, causing Coco to tense and grab both of her breasts, bouncing excitedly on Arslan who seemed to know what she was doing. "That's it. Just like that you whore. Right there. Fuck me. Right… there…" Coco felt her control slipping as Arslan moved from her clit to her mound and Coco began rubbing herself, the heat building quickly as she'd hoped. She had to get done before the end of Velvet's class with ample time left over so that she could shower and clean up before meeting up with Velvet once she was done. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Right there. Yes… Fuck, I'm cumming!" Coco's screams made Arslan's seem like whispers in comparison, releasing her cum all over Arslan's face, giving her no choice but to get a good taste.

"Fuck that was good," Arslan said as Coco dismounted.

"I only put out the best," Coco replied as she moved nimbly to the computer and began the burn the video.

"If only I could teach Reese to do that," Arslan told her getting dressed. Coco shot her a coy smile.

"Send her my way and I'll teach her anything you want me to," Coco told her. They both finished dressing and fixing their hair before stepping out into the hall, Velvet had moved to around the corner to listen in to the rest of the conversation before entering the dorm, she'd waited this long, she could wait a few more minutes. Coco held out the disc, snatching it away before Arslan could grab it. "We have a deal, right?"

"Another session with you in exchange for leaving Velvet alone?" Arslan asked to double check. Coco handed her the disc and smirked, running her hands over Arslan's stomach and down her waist.

"Exactly. I'd hate to miss another chance to have these hips around my head again," Coco told her. "Bring the whole team next time, would you?"

"After they see this, I don't think they'll be able to wait," Arslan assured her. She pushed Coco back against the door, kissing her hand and rubbing her upper thigh against Coco's crotch, the girl pushing her away and wagging her finger.

"Next time," Coco told her as she copped a feel of the girl's ass as she walked away. Coco watched her disappear into her own room, entering back into hers and cleaning up quickly. Velvet moved back to the room door, waiting to listen for Coco to finish tidying up before throwing open the door, rushing to her closet and trying to avoid seeming visibly shaken. Coco glanced back from the couch as she heard the door close, not seeing Velvet at first and waiting for a moment before getting up to investigate. She found a half changed Velvet in the small bedroom, she leaned up against the door frame a greeted her. "Hey Velvet, don't you still have another class?"

"I was supposed to, yes, but someone ripped by clothes apart to the point that I couldn't even have worn them for basic coverage while I was in the showers," Velvet seethed as she finished dressing. She glanced at Coco, her eyes were wild, but lacking tears.

"Are you serious, Velv?" Coco asked her in disbelief.

"No, Coco, I wanted to run back here from the campus building in nothing but a towel because I figured everyone would get a kick out of the half-naked Faunus!" Velvet shouted, her veins slightly protruding. "They shouted things at me as they saw me! 'Drop the towel, nobody in their right mind would get off seeing a naked Faunus anyway.' Or how about, 'What are you so ashamed of, animals don't wear clothes to begin with'!"

"Velv, calm down. The rest of the floor is going to be able to hear you…" Coco stated taking a step towards her friend before the bunny lost it completely.

"I'm not going to calm down! You think I give a shit at this point if people think that the dangerous Faunus girl is making a scene?! I can't stand being me and it all started with the fall of Beacon. I'm regarded as a wild animal or a member of the White Fang, which isn't true, but sometimes I'm not sure if you're on my side or not anymore because you never do anything about it!" Velvet yelled. Coco pointed at her as she searched for her scroll.

"I can't be there for you every moment of the day Velvet! You need to learn to take care of yourself for when I'm not around! I can't be there every second of every day, I have things in my life that I need to handle! And you know what? Despite that fact, I have been handling some of your issues as well! Team ABRN isn't going to be bothering you any more thanks to me," Coco told her. Velvet was turned away from Coco, biting her lip as she trembled with anger. "If you just talked to me more often about these issues we wouldn't have to resort to yelling…"

"Thanks to you?!" Velvet asked resorting to screaming her lungs out again. Her chest heaved and Coco took a step back as Velvet faced her, her eyes looked possessed and her demeanor gave off an aura that said she was ready to strike at a moments notice. "Is using me to make sure that your fetish is fulfilled really benefiting me in the end, or you? And I have tried talking you about all of this before, but apparently talking isn't working!" Coco's eyes danced about.

"How did you know about Ars…" Coco began asking but Velvet shut her desk drawer, effectively silencing Coco.

"I heard everything after you stepped out into the hallway, Coco. 'Come back soon! Bring the whole team! Have them watch the video!' That's the real reason that you whored yourself out the other day too, isn't it? Rewarding the other students for not being hateful towards me for a week? They shouldn't be hateful in the first place!" Velvet exclaimed. "You could have done anything else to help, but instead you're using me to justify having non-stop sex."

"Don't tell me that I'm not helping, I took care of Cardin 'weekly' at Beacon so that he'd leave you alone," Coco told her. Velvet chuckled and shook her head.

"That was then and this is now. Not to mention you were kicking his ass, not polishing his knob!" Velvet blurted out. Coco's face turned dark red and she balled her fists.

"If that's what you really think, then I'm done trying to help," Coco told her. "Take care of yourself during the week and when you start getting harassed again beyond a point that's bearable, don't come crawling to me. Bending over backward for you has done nothing for me!" Velvet shoved past Coco, plowing through her without apologizing and left the dorm room, slamming the door behind her and making her way towards town. Outside of the school, it was more of the same. Whispers. Taunting. She was tired of being treated this way, she needed an out. Her mind swam with thoughts that put her in a state of dismay. _Humans will never be able to coexist with Faunus. If Coco doesn't care enough about me to defend me then there isn't a human in this world that cares._

She stopped as she approached a busy intersection where an interview was in the process of being conducted, staying in the back to avoid bringing attention to herself.

"So tell me again what was going on along the edge of the northern woods that border Mistral," the reporter said. The man glanced between her and the camera, unsure of which to focus on.

"There seemed to be some kind of White Fang gathering that was going on, which makes sense if you believe what they've been saying about wanting to take down Haven next. The police said to stay away from the area but you don't have to tell me twice. I know better than to get near those freaks." the man said. Velvet's eyes lit up. That was it, wasn't it? Her out! She'd join the Fang! She would command the respect that she longed for, she'd make sure that she was never the subject of human abuse again! She turned to leave but her mind swarmed to the fact that they might recognize her from helping at Beacon and deny her entry…

"What do you think that the best course of action is right now?" the reporter asked the man.

"They should level the area with gunfire and explosives, the less Faunus, the better," he said. Velvet looked on in shock, her hand slowly balling into a fist.

"You mean White Fang, right?" she asked.

"Nope. All of those animals. They should all be put down." He finished. Velvet gritted her teeth, walking away slowly at first before finding herself running towards the location that had been given. The worst that they could do is refuse to let her join, and it was a better alternative than going back to Haven Academy. She'd have purpose again. She'd be respected. If they wanted to think of her as a monster… she'd give them a monster. She stopped after a short ways into the woods, confused as she was unable to find anyone from the Fang, let alone anyone at all for that matter. She looked around in bewilderment for a long couple of minutes before she felt something sharp at her neck, prompting her to put her hands up.

"Give me one good reason not to drive my whip through your heart for betraying the Faunus," Ilia asked her as she circled around the girl, keeping the tip on Velvet's neck the entire time.

"I request audience with High Leader Taurus," Velvet told her. Ilia shook her head, laughing as she looked Velvet in the eyes.

"You saved hundreds of human lives that day, I doubt that he'll be feeling too… forgiving towards you," Ilia informed her.

"Please," Velvet begged. "I'll do anything that I need to in order to make things right…" Velvet searched for a change in Ilia's eyes. "Even if it means destroying Haven myself." Ilia flashed a brief smile, her eyes turning purple and green before returning to grey. She walked around Velvet, using her whip to bind the girl's wrists before walking her deep into the woods where they came across the White Fang Temple. Velvet was amazed at the grand hall, banners lined the walls of the large room and several guards stood on each side of Adam as he sat up straight and peered out at Velvet as she was brought in. Ilia kicked her in the back of the legs, forcing her to her knees as she knelt beside her.

"High Leader Taurus, this traitor has requested an audience with you, but if you don't think that she's worth your time, I will gladly put an end to her now and save you the effort," Ilia told him. He stood up from his throne, walking slowly down the steps before coming to a stop in front of the two of them. He waved Ilia away, prompting her to stand and move behind Velvet as he placed the tip of his blade beneath her chin.

"Velvet Scarlatina," Adam said as he remained motionless. "You are either the bravest or most suicidal Faunus that I have ever met. You walked right into a White Fang prevalent area, well aware of the fact that we would recognize you and acknowledge your past betrayal of Faunus kind. We have only one punishment that can justify your actions and I'm sure you can guess what that is."

"I want to join you," Velvet told him minding the blade. "I'm sick and tired of humans pretending that they care and at this point, they don't even pretend to care anymore." He looked her in the eyes, there was a tinge of something there. He frowned as he knelt, pulling his blade back and sheathing it before grabbing her by the jaw.

"How do I know that I can trust you? How do I know that this isn't just some ploy to try and get in close so that you can kill me and put an end to our plans for Haven?" He asked her.

"The pain. The injuries. The verbal abuse. The name calling. The harassing. The disrespect. I will do whatever I need to do or go through to make sure that no other Faunus has to suffer. I can't do it at Haven Academy. I need the guidance and support of the Fang," Velvet told him. Adam stood up, thinking it over before glancing at Ilia with a wicked smile, nodding as he turned away for a second.

"There will still need to be some form of punishment for what you did at Beacon," Adam told her. "Otherwise, I see no problem in letting you join. If you really want to join us then you'll have to go through an 'initiation' of sorts, it's something that I've come up with just now specifically for you. You should feel honored, though it will make an example of you so that no one will try to cross us again in the future." Velvet bowed her head.

"Thank you, High Leader," she replied. He turned back to face her.

"Your initiation will come in two parts. The first will be humiliation and forgiveness. You will stay in one of the cells until tonight when your first trial is to take place. Understand?" He asked her.

"Yes, High Leader. Thank you." She responded. He smirked as he headed back up to his throne and waved them off with his hand.

"Get her out of here," Adam told Ilia. She nodded, moving quickly as she dragged Velvet away with her whip still secure around her hands, showing her to a cell in the basement of the temple and locking her in with a shove, causing Velvet to land on her chest.

"See you tonight," Ilia told her. Velvet stood up, brushing herself off and taking a deep breath. _I can do this. I just need to prove myself._

* * *

"Rise and shine," Ilia told her. Velvet rubbed her eyes as the cage was thrown open, she wondered how long ago it was that she'd passed out, though she was sure that it didn't really matter, no one had told her that she couldn't sleep. Ilia smirked as she stood at the cell door, holding her whip in her hand as she admired Velvet for a moment before giving her further instructions. "Adam wants you to strip." Velvet looked at her for a moment as if the words hadn't reached her quite yet and Ilia extended her whip, nearly piercing the girl's skin. "Did I stutter?"

"No! No, I just didn't expect you to say that," Velvet told her. Ilia chuckled.

"He did tell you that the first step would be humiliation, didn't he?" Ilia asked. Velvet nodded, removing her clothes slowly until she was only in her bra and underwear and Ilia shook her head. "Come on Velvet, all the way." Velvet hesitated, wondering if this trial would really be worth it, but all of the memories of her time at Haven swarmed into her mind and she made the decision to finish undressing. Ilia smirked, her freckles becoming pink for a moment before she took a step to Velvet and ran her palm over the girl's crotch. "Once again I'm jealous of that red haired bastard."

"Now what?" Velvet asked. Ilia once again restrained her arms behind her using the whip and walked her out into the woods where she could see with her night vision that a rather large mass of Faunus had already come together. She froze, unable to move for a moment as everyone stared at her. The whip heated up around her hands, drawing her attention as it turned quickly into an unbearable heat. "Having second thoughts?" Velvet's mind raced back to her shower that morning, running through the campus as she was openly ridiculed. _You need to learn to take care of yourself!_ Coco's words echoed in her ears and she swallowed hard. This was the first step towards that goal. She shook her head.

"No," Velvet assured her. Ilia smiled and cooled off the whip.

"Good," Ilia said pushing her towards the crowd. They made their way through, the people only parting far enough to let them in and closing back up behind them, surrounding them completely. The men and women whistled, catcalling on occasion and reaching out to grab her.

"She's the traitor?" One man asked.

"Look at that body," another pointed out. Velvet glanced about, her eyes wide.

"Maybe when Adam's done I can take a turn," the first remarked.

"She's got such nice tits!" A woman announced feeling her up. Ilia stopped her for a moment, allowing the people to grope her, Velvet's mind slipped into a state of euphoria. Nobody thought she was a monster. Nobody thought that she was a killer that needed to die. Some of them found her attractive! Some of them wanted to fuck her! The heat between her legs began to build gradually, a man pulled his hand back and raised it up for the others to see.

"She's wet already!" He announced. A woman nearby grabbed his hand and licked his fingers clean. Velvet's face became dark red as Ilia moved her along once more. For anyone else getting this far would have been difficult and demoralizing, but for Velvet, it was pure bliss, the first time in months that anyone had said anything of the sort to her and she welcomed the crude comments.

"I better get you to Adam before this thing breaks out into some kind of orgy," Ilia noted only loud enough for Velvet to hear. They entered a clearing in the middle, Adam's throne had been moved out into the woods to accommodate the event and he sat in the middle, his posture correcting itself as he assaulted her with his eyes behind his mask. Ilia removed the whip, replacing it with shackles and shoving Velvet to her knees only a few feet from Adam's thrown as she knelt herself, bowing her head once before standing back up. Velvet could only imagine what would happen next.

"Why have you come here?" Adam asked loudly, silencing the crowd in an instant as they seemed to hang on his words.

"I'm done lying to myself. I'm finished trying to convince myself that the humans will ever change and that we'll be able to live as their equals," Velvet said. She looked up at Adam. "The only good human is a dead one." His lips curled, he wasn't sure where that line had come from, but it was exactly what he'd wanted to hear from her.

"What do you deserve for your behavior during the fall of Beacon?" Adam asked her.

"A slow and painful death, one that would replace the hundreds of human lives that would have been claimed if I hadn't stepped in to help them," Velvet stated.

"What are you asking of me now?" He inquired.

"A show of forgiveness through a display of trust. I want everyone here to know that the human are scum and that the White Fang is the only safe place that the Faunus can turn to," Velvet replied.

"And forgive you I shall," he said. Adam repositioned himself on his throne, moving forward to the edge as he unzipped his pants and motioned for her to come closer before grabbing her jaw. "Pleasure me, and your betrayal will be forgotten." She nodded, wishing that she had use of her hands but knowing better than to ask. He chuckled as he pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles, his penis half erect as it was freed and Velvet took it in with her eyes. It was large, and she could hardly remember the last time she'd pleasured one, her many escapades in the last year or so had only been with women.

"What are you waiting for?" Ilia asked. Velvet looked up at Adam again whose smile had disappeared, watching his eyes the entire time as she began her work. She licked around the head and tip, tending to it first in hopes to make him a bit harder before taking his member in her mouth, she sucked on his balls after her initial strategy failed, making a light popping noise every time that she detached. Adam smirked as he grabbed her hair, pulling her up a touch and forcing his cock into her mouth, she bobbed her head slowly at first while using her tongue to stimulate him the best that she could, his meat began growing as it gained rigidity, forcing Adam to groan under his breath, his hands gripping the armrests of the throne.

"She's doing an excellent job," he told Ilia. He glanced out at the crowd as they all watched on, some of them red in the face and others groping themselves. Ilia smiled with a nod, wanting desperately to taste the girl, but knowing better than to do so without permission. She lashed out, her whip cracking across Velvet's ass causing the girl to cry out in pain, looking back at Ilia who stood directly behind her. Ilia glanced at Velvet's face before looking up at Adam. He grabbed Velvet by the hair once more and forced his cock in, making sure that she choked on it before easing up a bit. "I didn't tell you to stop."

"Sorry, High Leader," Velvet replied. The gagging was nice. She actually quite enjoyed it and made it a point to let him know, burying her face as far as she could into his crotch, her tongue hanging out lazily as she gagged loudly on his cock, attempting to lick his balls at the same time. Her enthusiasm was noted and he helped her, pushing in what little distance left that he could, her throat loudly retching as it expelled as much saliva as it could onto his member in protest. He groaned as he pulled back, allowing Velvet to breathe as she coughed immediately afterward, turning the pacing back over to her and she built a rhythm. One of his hands found the top of her head as Ilia cracked her on the ass once more, drawing a moan and tears from the bunny Faunus that could barely breathe.

Ilia chuckled, every few seconds rewarding the girl again by whipping her posterior, drawing sounds of pleasure between the gargles. She lined up her whip, slowly inserting it into Velvet's slit and heating it slightly, causing Velvet to scream out in pleasure and nearly lose her balance. Ilia glanced up at Adam from Velvet's ass with a smile and Adam sighed. At this point Velvet had stopped giving him head, her own pleasure mounting and drawing constant moans and squeals as Ilia tried to force it in further, surprised at how much Velvet had already taken.

"I don't remember saying that she was allowed to enjoy this yet," Adam declared glaring at Ilia. Velvet looked up at him in confusion, her body heaving. _Yet?_ He saw the crazed look in Ilia's eyes and he shook his head, resting his head on his fist. "You are the one who delivered her here. I'll give you a few moments to get this out of your system." Velvet was pulled back by her shackles and thrown onto her back without a second of notice. Ilia straddled her, the top of her jumpsuit already unzipped so that her breasts were chilled by the air of the night.

"Thank you, High Leader," Ilia declared. She ground her crotch against Velvet's clit, fingering the girl hard by reaching back behind her own ass, watching Velvet's face as she squirmed and gasped. "You can't possibly know how badly I wanted to do this to you since I caught you in the forest."

"I have… a pretty good… idea," Velvet responded breathlessly. Adam watched Velvet squeam beneath Ilia, her toes gripped at the dirt beneath her due to her hands still being bound, she ground against Ilia's fingers the best that she could. Adam jerked himself as he watched them, standing up and viewing their show contently, moving out of the way as Ilia slid down Velvet's body, licking the bunny's clit and fingering her, Velvet's upper half jerking violently as she was already nearing her climax, it had been too long since she'd last been touched. Her breathing was rapid and she curled up for a moment, arching her back as she came back down. "I'm so close…"

"I think the two of you have had enough fun by yourselves," Adam said. He reached back, slicing his sword through Ilia's shorts and splitting them down the middle before tossing it away and shoving his cock deep into her ass. Ilia cried out, gripping Velvet's inner thighs hard as she tried to stop her forward momentum, allowing Adam to ease all the way in. Ilia moaned, getting back to work on Velvet who looked down to see Adam smirking as he drove into Ilia repeatedly, her mind crazed with pleasure. Velvet tried to take a moment to reflect on her situation, now knowing how Coco felt, but the notion was quickly replaced with her own rapidly approaching orgasm.

She was seconds away from cumming before Ilia had stopped altogether, Adam was drilling her with everything that we had. One of Ilia's hands was still gripping Velvet's thigh as her other hand rubbed her own clit furiously. Ilia's legs twitched as she came, propping herself against the ground with her hands as he pulled out and raised a hand into the air. Ilia looked back Adam, knowing that she'd stepped out of line, but Adam seemed in a surprisingly good mood.

"Yuma, come remove Ilia so that I can finish Velvet's initiation," Adam shouted. Yuma flew over the crowd, landing swiftly and grabbing Ilia by the arm as Adam handed her whip over to him. Yuma gave him a nod, taking off with Ilia as Adam moved to the ground, sitting Velvet up and leaning down into her ear. "Are you ready for the finale?"

"Am I allowed to enjoy myself now?" She asked, instantly regretting asking him such a question.

"That depends on how well you do," he told her. He picked her up by the shackles on her wrists, taking care not to injure her as he moved back to his throne and set her down on his lap. His dick was hard, resting between her ass cheeks and he reached around her, massaging her clit with his left hand and her breast with his right hand. His hands were full of purpose, the man was as passionate about pleasuring his woman as he was placing the Faunus in charge of the world, he knew exactly how to touch her. She shuddered, holding back a moan, trying her best to cooperate with his instructions.

She looked back at him, it was hard to read his face with the mask on but his jaw was set, a coy smile on his face as she leaned back into him for a kiss. Was this allowed? Was this something that he'd go for? She was certainly no more than a toy to pleasure him, right? She needed to make sure that Adam was pleased with her performance, she needed to pass the initiation in order to join, and if she didn't do an adequate enough job… Adam accepted her kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth and furthering her enjoyment of the moment. She ground her ass against his cock, Adam chuckled as he looked down at her, the sight pleased him.

"Are you ready for the final step?" Adam asked.

"Yes…" she whimpered, his hands massaging her breasts. He lifted her up, lining her up to insert his cock into her snatch, he could feel her juices dripping onto his member. He lowered her down, her head lulled back as she screamed out in pleasure, it had been ages since she'd been penetrated by a man, and the first time he'd ever been this big. "Oh fuck!" He chuckled as he bobbed her up and down at first, doing all the work as she tried to regather her wits. Ilia had brought her too close before and she was tired of waiting, her body moving on its own as she slammed herself down on his dick and humped him. She moaned out, her instincts completely taking over. "Yes! Oh, fuck yes! Fuck me!"

"What are you?" Adam asked as she rode him.

"A Faunus," she gasped.

"And where do you belong?" Adam asked.

"My home is now and always will be with the White Fang," Velvet exclaimed, her volume increasing.

"What is your purpose?!" he shouted so that the crowd could hear. Velvet could hear his breathlessness, he was trying to disguise his ensuing climax.

"Whatever the Fang asks of me!" Velvet moaned. Her legs were quivering, Adam had shifted, somehow he had found her G-spot, her walls gripping him at the end of his stride before releasing as he pulled out each time.

"Who do you serve?" He asked her.

"Adam Taurus!" She screamed out. Her replies threw the crowd into a frenzy, cheering and whistling as she continued her assault, despite the commotion the sound of their skin slapping off of each other echoed through the woods.

"Good," he groaned, it was the first time that he'd given her any kind of indirect audible approval. She could feel his member twitching, his hands on her waist, prepared to pull her off and finish elsewhere. She needed to ensure he knew how committed she was. She needed to be inducted into the Fang. They could provide her protection. Adam could provide her with power. Her mind acted quickly, she'd do what it took to stay at his side. She picked up her speed, gripping his hands and trying to pry them off of her as she threw her entire weight on him. It worked doubly in her favor, hitting even deeper than Velvet thought was possible, her own orgasm thrashing through her body before her pussy milked every last drop of his.

"Thank you, High Leader," she managed before a sudden exhaustion hit and she passed out. Her body flopped back onto him and he looked at her with amusement before pulling out of her, the crowd roaring with applause and whistles as he slid out and their collective cum poured lightly from her cunt. He picked her up in his arms, standing as he looked out at all of them.

"Please welcome our newest, proud member of the White Fang!" Adam shouted out. "Velvet Scarlatina!"

* * *

Velvet's eyes opened slowly, the last sensations that she remembered was the sound of her own screams drowning out Adam's final grunts, the cool air of the night teasing her already tender nipples, her womb overflowing with the warmth of Adam's seed. She was lying on something soft, she stretched out to see that she was lying on a bed with silk sheets and that somehow during her unconscious state, she had been dressed in a long flowing white dress that was sheer for the most part, a white push up bra and panties that were an exact fit had also been slipped onto her. A warmth wafted through the room, her view of the person on the other side obscured by the bed's canopy and she climbed out of the bed, padding across the room to the door.

"You're awake," a familiar voice said to her from the other side of a small room containing several weapons display cases and a desk. Adam looked up at her from the letter he was writing and shook his head. "You really wanted to pass that badly." He stood, leading her back into the other room and she sat on the edge of the bed, letting the canopy drape over her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Does this mean that I passed?" He laughed, nodding at her as he watched her for a long moment. Was it possible that he was taken with her? No, it couldn't be, she truly was meant to be no more than an example, right? But despite not being able to see them, she could feel his eyes on her, drinking her in.

"This is my personal bedchamber," he told her. "And you did a better job than I ever could have imagined." She smiled as she laid back on the bed, entertaining the thought of the moment she was in. She had no school. There were no humans around to tell her that she was of little to no worth to anyone. He sat on the bed and she turned her head to face him, his lips flat. "I fully intended on giving you your own room after the ceremony last night, but I wanted to ask you something first." She sat back up so that she was inches from him and he removed the hair from her face. "Why did you force me to release inside of you? I didn't require that of you. In fact, I had every intention of letting you choose where I would orgasm."

She blushed as she thought it over, knowing exactly why but unsure of how he would react to hearing it.

"I swore in front of everyone that I would serve you. In that moment, the highest form of servitude that I could imagine was carrying on your legacy," she told him. He sat stunned for a long moment. "If that's what you would like. There's virtually no possibility that the seed didn't take last night, given that I am a bunny Faunus and the hyper-fertility rates of Faunus in general.." He slowly reached up, taking off his mask and revealing that half of his face had been burned while his other eye had been rendered useless from a bladed attack. Humans had done this.

Over the course of a singular night, Velvet had completely embraced the White Fang ideology, leaving behind every human kindness that she had ever known. Adam Taurus would be their savior. He was the only man audacious and headstrong enough to ensure that the humans took the Faunus seriously. Violence was unavoidable at this point, but it wasn't as if the humans were making attempts to avoid it anyway. She reached out, brushing her hand over the scars.

"You really wish to follow me that desperately? That you would give your body as a vessel for my…" He stopped short of finishing. " _Our_ child?"

"Whatever it takes for me to be able to walk at your side until the very end," she replied. "I'll do it. My old life is gone and you are my messiah. I know that you'll keep me safe and that you'd never betray me like the humans did. Please grant me the request of being your queen as you lead Remnant into a new era." His hand reached out, lightly grasping her chin as he pulled her in, kissing her hard on the lips as she returned his heat. The passionate kiss lingered for a long couple of moments before they both pulled away breathless and he reached out, caressing her stomach.

"I think that you will make a fitting mother for our child and with that, I grant your request," he informed her. "Let it be known that from this day forth you are to be my bride and that you are my equal in power." She looked at him with wide eyes. Equal?! Surely he wasn't serious, yesterday she had her clothes torn apart in the showers of that filthy school for Huntsmen in training, and now she was one of the most powerful people in all of Remnant?

"Surely you don't mean equal," she protested stammering for a moment.

"After the display that you put on last night, what reason do I have to doubt your loyalty," he informed her. She kissed his neck as he turned away and stared towards his study. "Even so, you will still need to complete the second part of the initiation."

"Of course," she replied. "Anything."

"You need to betray the humans," he told her. "You need to convince the rest of the Fang of the same conviction that I already see in you. Do whatever you need to, I'm entrusting you to determine what will be suitable for this. Leave no doubt in the minds of our people that you're done with the humans and that you'll never return to them." His voice faded, replaced by Coco's as he finished speaking. _Bending over backward for you has done nothing for me!_ Velvet's lips twisted into an evil grin, the corners of her lips curling up even further.

"I'll need to borrow a few of your men," she told him. He chuckled as he kissed her lips.

" _Our_ men," he reminded her. She laughed.

"Tomorrow then. Consider it done."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this so far. I think you can all guess where this is going for Chapter 2 - Betrayal.

If you enjoyed this story, make sure to follow and favorite, or check out my other two stories.

For those of you that are already reading Remnant After Dark, keep a lookout for a special Christmas themed upload in the next couple of days.


	2. Betrayal

**Well, it looks like I finished this one just in time for Valentine's Day, my murder. Enjoy some smut and look forward to more uploads by the end of the month.**

It had been two days of pure, unadulterated bliss. Coco wasn't entirely sure where Velvet had run off to, but after their fight, it was the furthest thing from the front of her mind for her to worry about. When she hadn't shown up that night, Coco began making plans for the next afternoon, and when she appeared to still be absent when Coco awoke Thursday morning, the girl began making plans for that night. Three sex tapes later and the majority of Coco's Friday was booked, she planned 'appointments' during classes that she could skip, two in the morning, one during lunch period, and three for that evening. Noon was now gone by half an hour and anyone in the building could hear that Coco was clearly in the midst of another heated session.

Her previous rendezvous with Arslan had yielded the desired results, shortly before Coco had turned in the night she'd been contacted by Nadir and Reese of Team ABRN, telling her that they were interested in one of her 'Velvet Packages', as the students had affectionately started referring to them as. Everyone told Coco their reasons for coming, it was as if they were all ashamed for doing such a thing, but once they gave an explanation, they felt justified in wanting a session. Revenge sex, cuckold sex, first time, first time with a girl, fantasies, anything and everything. In a few days Coco had heard it all, but she wasn't there to judge. She was more than happy to accommodate their needs, as long as they were fine with her kink of recording. At the moment she was too far gone, unable to remember the actual reason that they'd come in her current, heated state of bliss.

Her hands were tied together, secured to the headboard of her bed with her belt and she lay on her back, entirely out of breath as they'd been at it for quite some time and Coco believed that Nadir was reaching his limit. Her body completely stripped of all clothing, Nadir used his hands to keep her amazing bosom pressed firmly together, fucking her tits with everything he had, enjoying Coco's eyes lusting for his cock as she kept her mouth open. He sacrificed speed on occasion to give her a taste, her tongue would dance around his tip and caress the head, if only for a moment before he slid back out and sped back up. The precum that glistened on his tip spattered slightly from the force, gracing her chin and coating her tits just enough to keep the friction to a minimum. Coco's head rolled back as she couldn't see past Nadir, but felt Reese enter her snatch with a double sided dildo that the skater girl had wanted to put to good use for some time.

"Right… there…" Coco gasped, her ragged breathing turned Reese on further and she turned on the toy's vibration feature, shuddering slightly herself and giving a moan as she slid it further in to their victim, making sure that the two of them made contact at each other's mound before bucking her hips against Coco, the fashion queen had already cum twice and Reese had a mindset to push her clean over one last time. "I feel like… the two of you… have done this before."

"Never," Nadir huffed. "This is Reese's first time with another woman, I wanted to do something special for her birthday." He grunted, Coco was sure he was on the brink now and she looked into his eyes as he smirked down at her. "Fuck, your tits are amazing!" Coco snickered as her eyes rolled back, wishing that she had her hands free, but enjoying the ride simultaneously. Was it possible to break from too much sex? Would she lose all of her senses soon and just become a mindless doll for people to please themselves with? Her body rocked as they both continued their assault, the bed slamming violently against the wall, filling the same indentation that had been created over the last several days. She wouldn't really be opposed to being used all the time, would she? A taste of her own medicine, but it was a sweet pill that filled her with warmth like nothing else.

"I think she's about to cum again," Reese told Nadir. The girl could feel Coco's walls gripping hard at the toy, trying their best to keep it in with every removal that Reese attempted, she used her left hand to circle Coco's clit as her right slapped Coco's ass. Coco yipped, an abrupt scream escaped and faded quickly with the sound of buzzing, moaning, grunting, and sucking. His erection left her mouth again, a popping noise as she was suckling lovingly on her treat before he slammed against her harder than he had up to this point. "Maybe I should help her out." Nadir looked back at Reese for a long moment who placed the pointer of her right hand into her mouth, violating it with her tongue before she pulled it out slowly, saliva dripping onto her body, the spittle beading and stringing away from her lips as she grabbed Coco's ass carefully this time, her finger gliding around the back of Coco's taint before finally finding the hole.

"Ah! Yes! Please!" Coco begged her. "Put your finger in my ass!" Reese smiled at Nadir who turned back to Coco and Reese did what she was told, Coco's restained signs of enjoyment transformed into full-blown exclamations of ecstasy. Her mind writhed with sensory overload as she screamed loudly, moaning repeatedly and shamelessly as she made an attempt to arch her back, but with Nadir's position slightly above her, it proved difficult. She slammed back down against the bed, Nadir chuckled with what oxygen he had left, his grunts growing more frequent and his strokes longer as Coco watched him hungrily.

"Not yet," Reese told him. "I want her to cum first!" Reese turned into an animal without warning, railing Coco suddenly without any signs of preparing to do so beforehand and Coco screamed even louder as her body squirmed, impressed by Reese's speed out of the blue and giving in to the mounting pressure within her lower cavern. Her legs trembled, her juiced filled what room was left in her vagina before Reese pulled out, moving instantly to the girl's cunt and sucking out the rest, teasing further with her tongue as Coco tried to come down from her high. Reese removed the toy, moving past Nadir on the bed and sitting firmly on Coco who wasn't expecting it, positioned so that she could kiss Nadir and he played with her breasts as they continued. Coco's mind was gone, it was the best session yet and the smell of Reese's damp pussy made everything better. "Get me off, you slut." Nadir looked at her wide-eyed.

"Reese…" he managed before she cringed and her body erected. Reese ground herself against Coco's tongue, laughing between her moans as she ensured Coco's success.

"I think… you've done this… before," Reese groaned. Coco's tongue penetrated Reese's cunt, the girl twitched from the unanticipated insertion and clamped her thighs down on the side of Coco's head, moaning loudly and losing control as Nadir reached out and twisted her nipples, she gasped sharply as she released hard. Her body expelled everything that had built up, her liquids gushing out, filling Coco's mouth and drenching her chin. Nadir bit his thumb hard as he tried to hold back, the sight of his girlfriend getting off in front of him was obliterating his resolve to wait until she gave him permission. She looked at Nadir, noting the familiar look of desperation on his face and she moved off of Coco, kneeling beside her head.

"Where do you want it?" Nadir asked.

"How about on those beautiful, glistening lips of hers," Reese suggested. He looked down at Coco who couldn't find any words to speak, nodding instead as she still struggled to catch her breath. He removed himself from the crevice of her breasts, moving further up her body quickly and jacking himself hard as Reese messaged his balls, watching Coco's face the entire time. She opened her mouth, his aim off as his one last lengthened grunt turned into an orgasm, cum spewing first onto her forehead and down her nose before the rest jetted out onto her lips and tongue. Nadir moved back to take a second and recuperate, allowing Reese to slip in and lap on the remaining cum, kissing Coco hard on the lips and swapping his seed as their tongues danced with each other.

"I can see now why Arslan recommended you," Nadir huffed as he leaned over the two of them to undo Coco's belt, freeing the girl who caressed Reese's face as they broke the kiss off slowly. Coco wiped the rest of her face off as Reese leapt down off of the bed, sitting up and taking a moment to breathe as she smiled at the two of them and gave a thumbs up.

"That was wild," Coco informed them. "And I'm not just saying that." Reese glanced back at the bathroom as Coco slipped into a thong and an oversized shirt that probably belonged to Yatsu, the plain black tee was bulky and dragged on the floor behind her as she rushed over to the camera to stop the recording.

"Any chance that we can borrow your shower?" Reese asked. "I know we're off the clock, but maybe if we take long enough getting cleaned up this might turn into a round two?" Coco chuckled, kissing Reese hard on the lips on the way to her computer and smacking her hard on the ass as she walked by. She began burning the cd, coming up behind Reese and massaging her breasts as she rested her head on the girl's shoulder and tilted it.

"Sure, why not?" Coco replied. "I had a great time and I still have an hour or so before my next arrival." Reese licked her lips, looking at Nadir who came over and grabbing him gently by the dick. She led him back towards the bathroom as Coco double checked the computer, glancing down the hallway at the two of them. "I'll be in there in just a moment. I want to make sure that this is going to come out alright before I let it finish doing its thing. Did you enjoy your first time with a woman?" Reese chuckled in between kisses as she turned the water on for the shower.

"Best gift ever," Reese called back. The sound of the shower drowned them out for the most part and Coco shot a message quickly to Arslan, thanking the girl for recommending that her teammates come by and see what Coco had to offer. Much to Coco's surprise, Arslan called her and she moved swiftly down the hall to close the bathroom door.

"Start without me, I'll be there in just a moment," Coco reassured them as she placed a finger in her free ear to block the remaining noise as she answered her scroll. "Arslan! Well, if it isn't one of my favorite clients. How have you been the last couple of days? Missing me I'm sure." Arslan laughed a bit.

"I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't," Arlan told her. "How was your session?"

"Amazing," Coco replied as she sat on her bed. "You have quite the team, part of me is quite jealous of what you've got."

"I'm glad you all had a great time, I'm just grateful that you let me work something out for Reese's birthday considering the deal that we had previously made. They told me that they were quite jealous when they watched the video," Arslan told her. Coco's chest tightened and she blushed, rubbing her legs together. So she showed them the video. Coco knew that Arslan would, but getting aural confirmation that they had only fed Coco's fantasy. Her body tingled with excitement. Her mind came back down from the instant high, their previous agreement stated that Team ABRN was only allowed one night a week with Coco to keep them from harassing Velvet, but if their meetings were going to go this well, Coco was considering changing the rules of engagement.

"Oh, I think that I'll be more than willing to work out more exceptions in the future," Coco told her.

"Good," Arslan breathed seductively into the scroll. It tantalized Coco's eardrum and she melted slightly at the thought of getting her hands on her again. "Velvet doesn't have to ignore us anymore. You always make good on your word, and besides, perhaps she'd like to join us for our next session. I might not care much for Faunus, but Velvet has a body that anyone would want to jump if given the chance." Coco chuckled shaking her head.

"It's unlikely that she'd agree, but I'll be sure to run it past her," Coco replied. "I need to get going, I have another client that will be here shortly, but we'll talk again soon." As Coco hung up she reviewed the footage one last time, standing up before promptly sitting back down with another ring of her scroll. Her heart stopped for a moment, seeing Velvet's name and the selfie of them that they took together at Beacon as it informed her of the call, a pang of guilt seizing her before allowing Coco to answer. What was going on that Velvet had disappeared, was she really being bullied so hard still after all of Coco's hard work?

"Hello, Coco," Velvet answered, quickly snapping Coco back to reality as she shook her head and walked away from the hallway so that Velvet wouldn't hear the growing sounds of passion that were resonating from the bathroom and filling the room at maximum audibility. "Sounds like you're still up to your same old shenanigans, huh?" Coco was struck with bewilderment at the tone in Velvet's voice. She didn't sound angry or pissed, but lighthearted and amused. It was a ploy, wasn't it? Shortly, Velvet would let her have it and Coco would experience a well-deserved amount of grief, followed by an attempt to explain herself that would never be enough for the Faunus, Coco's defense would be in vain. Coco played it off for the moment, offering a nervous chuckle and rolling with it.

"Old habits," Coco said with a shrug to try and convince herself. "Velvet, I tried calling you several times. Where were you the last couple of days? I was worried about you." Velvet laughed, unnerving Coco more than it reassured her, the moans from her shower ushered her out of the dorm room and into the hallway so that she could hear.

"I'm glad to hear that you were worried and I'm sorry that I caused you to panic, I guess both of us got a little out of hand, didn't we?" Velvet asked. "I decided that I wanted to take a few days off of campus to stop and think things over, so I managed to find a Faunus friendly hotel just outside of Haven and stayed there. I thought about what you said, you know. I can't always have you taking care of my issues, I need to fend for myself and I really should have appreciated what you were trying to do for me." Coco couldn't have been any more confused, on the brink of apologizing herself, Velvet admitted that _she_ was the one in the wrong.

"I was at fault too, Velv," Coco interjected. "I'm sorry." Coco exhaled, at ease with the fact that the two of them would be able to carry on where they'd left off, but on a good note. "I'm really glad to hear that you're doing better, Velvet. Are you coming home tonight?" Velvet laughed again, warming Coco and drawing out a smile, blushing like she was talking to a crush that had just confessed mutual feelings. What was this? She finally came to when her door opened a hair, Reese stood in the opening, dripping wet, motioning for Coco to come join them. Coco held up a finger and Reese rolled her eyes, scampering off and leaving the door opened.

"I will later, but I was hoping that maybe since we've rectified things, you'd want to go get some dinner with me," Velvet told her. Coco closed the door and leaned against it, staring down at the end of the hallway at a group of students that were looking at her. One of the guys nudged his buddy and they whistled, cat calling and howling out as they tried to ask Coco if she had another opening anytime soon but she plugged her free ear with her finger after waving them away and walking in the opposite direction. "I've been wanting to eat at that bistro on the upper level ever since they finished construction a month or so ago." Coco's mind frantically tried to figure out what Velvet was saying before her eyes widened.

"You sure that you want to just grab a bite to eat there? It's kind of pricey, we could always just go to the noodle stand on the lower level, that's where we've always gone to hang out in the past," Coco reminded her. Why would she want to eat somewhere so expensive? Velvet paused for a moment, only increasing Coco's anxiety exponentially before she finally answered.

"I was thinking you'd want to go somewhere special for a date," Velvet offered off hand. Coco's mind raced, she was at a loss for words as her mind slowly melted and cascaded repeatedly over the proposition that she'd just been given. Had Velvet just asked her on a date? Despite all of the sex that she had been having rampantly over the last week or so, and the countless men and women that she'd tried dating since they arrived at Haven, Coco's heart raced fast at the idea of Velvet wanting to go out with her. It was a fantasy of hers, but even considering it as such seemed wrong, she had always wanted to be with Velvet romantically subconsciously. She stammered as she freed herself from the haze.

"Did you just ask me on a date?" Coco asked stupefied.

"If you're not interested, I understand," Velvet told her, the sound of disappointment flooded out of the scroll.

"No! I am!" Coco exclaimed without giving her another second to worry. "Velvet, I would love to go on a date with you…" Coco hesitated a moment. "I just didn't know that you felt this way about me."

"Are you really that shocked?" Velvet asked. Coco chuckled nervously and sighed.

"I guess I am," Coco admitted.

"I'll meet you there at 8 then," Velvet told her. "And wear something nice. I'll keep the hotel room on standby just in case things get heated." Coco was shocked once again, but this time laughed at Velvet's new found confidence, excited to finally be going on a date with the bunny.

"You keep this up and I think that you're going to find what I'm wearing on the floor of our hotel room," Coco reassured her. Velvet giggled.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

"You remember the look on Yatsu's face, don't you?" Coco exclaimed loudly as the two of them shared a laugh and she dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin. As Velvet laughed and blushed over the memory, Coco's mind slipped from her body and melted into the empty wine glass in front of her. This was unreal, Velvet was like an entirely new person, and Coco was finally living out her wildest fantasy in recent memory. A date with Velvet with the potential to get her hands all over the Faunus's body afterward was enough to drive Coco crazy. She'd kept her legs crossed for the majority of the dinner, the closer they came to the end of their meal, the wetter Coco could feel her panties becoming, amused at her own excitement. Velvet lifted her glass, sipping her drink as she swirled the rest in the bottom. "I guess we're about done here then."

"Let me take you in one last time before we head out," Velvet told her with a smile. Coco wore a white v-neck that was low cut, accentuating her breasts nicely and doing little to nothing to hide the black lace push up bra that she was wearing. Layered over that was a cropped, brown leather jacket that wasn't buttoned but matched her knee high boots and mini skirt that was hardly long enough to conceal the ending curves of her bottom, and if she bent even in the slightest, it would give anyone passing by an eye full of her seemingly bare ass, her black lace g-string hiding within her cheeks. Velvet licked her lips, revving Coco's engine again as the bunny stood first and threw lien onto the table. She winked, motioning for Coco to come with her as she extended her arm for Coco to take. She left on Velvet's arm, ecstatic on the potential that the rest of the night held and clinging tight to Velvet.

"So, where's the hotel?" Coco asked eagerly. Velvet gave her a tug, heading down a side alley and laughing softly.

"It'll be faster if we head through here. The sooner I can get to the main course, the better," Velvet told her with a smirk. Coco wanted nothing more than to get there more quickly, and to get Velvet out of the little black dress that she was wearing. It was a total transformation and Coco hoped that it stuck, Velvet was more confident than she'd ever been as long as Coco had known the girl, and the courage that Velvet seemed to have made her even more attractive. She was defenseless no longer, she would stand up for herself, and the sudden about-face seemed to have carried over into the way that she carried herself and flirted, Coco had never seen her so forward with anyone as she'd been during their dinner. Coco sighed blissfully, the regret that she'd felt as she put on her makeup that afternoon had faded from her mind entirely, knowing that Velvet had finally forgiven her for the ordeal. She had canceled the rest of her appointments for the day, but the night ahead of her that Velvet had planned would surely make up for it and she was ready for anything.

"What did you have in…" Coco began to ask but was cut off as Velvet grabbed her quickly by the arm, throwing her to the wall and pressing her body against Coco's, one hand firmly gripping the side of Coco's chest and the other reaching down to lift her skirt up. Her team leader's eyes went from confused to hungry in a matter of seconds, pulling Velvet in closer as kissing her lightly on the lips at first, indulging in a taste as they pulled away. Velvet gripped her tightly, letting Coco know that she meant business as she went in for another kiss that overflowed with wanton desire, both of them grasping hard at each other and gasping as their lips broke away from each other's, spittle stringing between the two of them as Coco's chest heaved. Velvet repositioned herself, kissing Coco's neck which elicited a moan, using the lower part of her forearm to lift the skirt and her fingers explored about before finding Coco's clit through the thin panties. Coco's body twisted away in protest, looking down the alley in fear that someone might see them.

"Hoping for an audience?" Velvet asked between her advanced along Coco's collarbone. Coco looked down at her in disbelief. A live audience? Voyeurism? Public sex? Was this Coco's fantasy or Velvet's? Velvet knew her that well, the idea of someone stumbling upon them and enjoying the show drove Coco insane, her arm wrapped over Velvet's shoulder and held her head close to her, her body grinding against Velvet's touch. She hoped now that someone would come, anyone, maybe they'd record it… maybe they'd upload it to the internet! Coco's body was melting and as much as she'd looked forward to the hotel, the idea of going all out here was enough to keep her compliant. She gasped again, Velvet had manipulated her hand down the front of the thong and massaged Coco's clit full on, forcing a squeal from the girl.

"How long… how long have you wanted this?" Coco asked Velvet who seemed like a hungry animal that wouldn't be satisfied until she'd finished her prey off. "As long... as we've known each other?" Velvet chuckled as she slammed Coco against the wall to keep her in place, never once stopping her assault on Coco's lower half.

"I guess it's always been there," Velvet admitted. One of her fingers slipped into Coco's dripping wet cunt, Coco screamed out silently and her body went rigid. Velvet wanted all of her, and she wanted it now, Coco was more than convinced at this point that they wouldn't make it back to the hotel and as much as she wanted to return the favor, Velvet wasn't allowing her to make a move. "I've only just now found the courage to act on my feelings."

"Better late than never," Coco breathed. Velvet removed her finger quickly, inviting a whimper from Coco who was upset until Velvet ran her hands up Coco's shirt and grabbed her breasts. Coco gasped once more, Velvet's hands groped her with purpose and raw determination, she squirmed but her mind was put at ease as Velvet found her lips once more and they kissed each other passionately. Coco reached around the Bun, grabbing her ass and was rewarded with a yipe from the Faunus, both of them quickly running out of breath once again, gasping for air as each of them waited for the other to make their move. Coco went first, changing positions with Velvet who grabbed the bottom of Coco's shirt and raised it up to rest on top of her rack, grabbing her ass to pull her in as she knelt down, kissing Coco's stomach.

"Maybe we should continue on to dessert?" Velvet asked as she kissed along Coco's waistline and attempted to undo the button and zipper on the miniskirt. Coco's head tilted back and she closed her eyes, letting the lust of the moment and disbelief take her over. A few days ago they were at each other's throats over this very situation, but now Velvet was actively participating, she was the one who had initiated the entire night. Maybe Velvet had just been jealous and Coco had mistaken it for anger over their peers treating her like garbage. Whatever the case was, Coco was glad to be in their current predicament and tried to catch her breath as her miniskirt dropped to the ground.

"We're not going to make it back to the hotel, are we?" Coco asked through her labored breathing. The real fun was about to begin.

"Unfortunately not," another female's voice replied behind Coco. She glanced back long enough to have her vision filled with stray traces of lightning, an electrified weapon tip struck her in the neck and dropped her to the ground instantly, she twitched slightly as her assailant had used more than she'd needed to. Velvet stood on her feet again and looked down at Coco for a long moment before glancing at Ilia. She bent down, checking to make sure that Coco was completely out of it before looking back up at Ilia. "I hardly had to do anything, she was as defenseless as a woman could be."

"Still, it was nice that you were able to knock her out without putting a scratch on her," Velvet noted as Ilia holstered her whip. Ilia smirked as she motioned for someone to join them, folding her arms afterward.

"You doubted me?" Ilia asked. Velvet stretched as she stood back up and smiled at Yuma.

"Well, you didn't show much self-restraint when Adam was 'testing' me, now did you?" Velvet asked. Ilia flushed in anger but the bunny was right, she hadn't held up well under the excitement of the situation. Ilia glanced down the alley as Yuma threw Coco over his shoulder, Velvet approached him and pulled the thong to the side so she could examine the girl more closely.

"You seemed to be quite into your role as well," Ilia noted. "Are you sure you don't still have feelings for this human?" Velvet laughed as she grabbed a handful off Coco's ass in front of her, shoving Yuma who looked back at her and she nodded at him, giving him the okay to leave.

"All part of the act, Ilia," Velvet explained. "Some of us are better at masking our feelings than others. Kissing her and letting her think that there was something more going on left a vile taste in my mouth, she's the reason that I endured the pain and suffering for so long, thinking that she'd eventually come to my aid. I knew she was putty in my hands, and I wanted her at the height of ecstasy before cutting her down and making her endure a suffering similar to my own." A chill iced Ilia's veins, coursing quickly through her entire body before reaching her heart and she shuddered as she took a step back. She'd only ever known one other person to feed this deeply off of the suffering of others, and that man was engaged to Velvet. Velvet smiled wickedly at Ilia.

"I'll head back towards camp now and make sure that everything is prepared as you've asked," Ilia told her before she disappeared into the night. Velvet removed her scroll, straightening her clothing as she left the alley and joined the dozens of other people on the busy upper level of the city, disappearing into the crowd.

"Were you successful?" Adam asked as he picked up.

"This evening's entertainment is on the way now, even that poor pathetic lizard girl offered to go above and beyond and have things ready before I return," Velvet told him. "I won't let you down, honey. I will pass this initiation with flying colors, tonight's events are sure to blow you away." Adam chuckled on his end of the call and sighed.

"I'm sure that they will," he replied. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

 _Maybe we should continue on to dessert?_ Velvet's voice swam through the void in Coco's mind as it wandered slowly back towards consciousness. _That was then and this is now. Not to mention you were kicking his ass, not polishing his knob!_ The regret of everything that Coco had done to the girl was surfacing as her subconscious was free to float about, reminding her that Velvet had shown her forgiveness that she by no means deserved. Every event from the last few days rushed through her mind, the fights with Velvet, the sessions with her classmates, their dinner, all culminating in a sudden stop as she remembered being knocked out and was jolted back to life. She gasped, chest heaving as she opened her eyes only to be greeted by a room that was pitch dark with the exception of one bright spotlight that seemed to be pointed directly at her. Whispers filled the room.

"Velvet!?" Coco yelled. Coco tried climbing to her feet quickly before she was stopped suddenly, hitting her knees due to the sudden and unexpected pain that jerked her back down at the neck. She took a moment to note her surroundings, her neck was shackled to the floor by a chain that appeared to be no longer than about three feet, her hands also bound together behind her with chains as well. The next thing that she realized was far more alarming and she curled herself up as tightly as she could. She was completely naked, exposed in the middle of a large cell that she could now make out didn't take up the entire room, but just most of it, old battered chain-link surrounded her cage and she wondered if they really expected it to hold her if she managed to free herself before she noted that it had been reinforced with vertical, iron, prison style bars. In the far corner of her cell was a large, black, metal box, she wondered if they intended on placing her in it if she was less than a complaint with whatever their demands would turn out to be.

More lights flooded the room as two large doors opened and Coco watched as members of the White Fang began filling the empty space outside of the cell, causing her to contort even further so that all they'd be able to see was the curves of her ass. They continued to pour in, with every growing second the room seemed as though it would reach its maximum capacity before filling up even further, towards the end of the swarm was a man with bat wings who was carrying a throne, watching her the entire time before setting down the throne just outside of the far side of the cage. He looked at her for a long moment before grinning, leaving the building without closing the door as if to taunt her. Coco glanced around frantically. The White Fang had caught her. What were they going to do, and what had they done with Velvet? He returned again, placing another throne beside the first, and left the building once more, closing the door behind him this time.

"Come on!" Someone cackled loudly from the crowd. "Show us that body of yours!" Coco glared out at all of their hungry eyes, soaking her in, tearing her apart, fucking her hard in each of their minds. Their mouths watered, their stares consumed her, they fantasize being with her and Coco shook her head, staring back at the floor. Was she really getting turned on by something as simple as their glares? Normal people would be horrified, ashamed of being naked in front of such a crowd. "We've all seen your videos already anyways!" Coco's body tensed. They'd seen her?! Her breathing became labored as she focused hard on ignoring them, her body trembling with resolve as she shook her head again, telling herself not to give in.

 _She's got a nice ass._

 _I hope her tits look as nice in real life as they did in the video with the blonde girl._

 _She seems like a screamer._

 _Have you seen her videos?_

 _Ever had Faunus cum all over your lips?!_

 _No, all over her breasts would be hotter!_

 _I'd make her creampie and then lick it up like the filthy human she is!_

"Where the hell am I?!" She shouted out finally. "Let me go!" The audience's raucous behavior died instantly as a silence swept over the mobbing Faunus and caught a hold of Coco as well. She watched with wide eyes as a tall figure with red hair and black clothing walked past her cage, she recognized him as Adam Taurus and as he approached the seats she could see that he had a finger to his lips. He took one of the thrones and leaned forward, looking her over for a long moment with a smile before he spoke.

"Well, well, it appears as though the star of our show is finally awake," Adam stated sounding amused. "You're on your latest set, and it doesn't look like you'll be going anywhere for quite some time." Coco looked at the Faunus, their volume slowly climbing back to what it had been despite Adam's voice slicing through the commotion and standing out over them. Coco glanced back at him, her body still curled up as she flushed and shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?!" She inquired. "And what did you do with Velvet, you sick fuck!" Adam chuckled as he sat back down, shaking his head and wagging his fingers.

"We do you a favor and this is how you treat us?" Adam asked. Before Coco could process how he'd replied, he cut her off. "This is what you've always dreamed of, isn't it? An audience larger than you ever could have imagined, not to mention it's a live performance. You should feel privileged, we have quite the cast lined up tonight." Coco's mind scrambled as her eyes searched the ground frantically. How did she respond to that? It wasn't as if people hadn't seen the videos, she could hear the other Faunus discussing them, but she'd only admitted her kink to one other person ever.

"I don't know what you've heard or who told you, but this is wrong and I will have no part in it!" Coco refused. Adam laughed, destroying the side conversations of the mass as they all stared at him. The laugh carried on for too long, beginning to piss of Coco and she thrashed against her shackles. The men and women watched her closely in hopes of getting a glimpse of something more than her posterior but she was doing well to keep herself balled up. What could she do? How could she get out of this?!

"Oh, our source is quite reliable. They put a lot of time and effort into this, I think that they knew exactly what they were talking about," Adam assured her.

"Well, your source is likely just some sick and twisted animal that should be put down like the rest of you!" Coco shouted out in a rage. A silence fell over the audience, though this time it was unnerving, not a single verbal sound filled the air. There was a clacking of shoes that bounced off of the concrete floor, some of the animals turning around to watch someone enter the room behind them, but they were concealed from Coco's view. Coco's eyes enlarged, nausea filling her as she recognized Velvet, wearing the clothes that Coco had worn out on their date. She was in disbelief. She strained harder, hoping that the pain of the collar on her neck would wake her from the nightmare that she'd found herself in.

"It's about time you were finally honest with how you felt about me," Velvet told her. "Sick and twisted animal?" Coco's psyche folded in on itself, convinced now that it couldn't be any more than a dream. Perhaps she'd had too much to drink and she'd passed out in the alleyway. Maybe she really had been knocked out but she hadn't yet woken up. Her mouth finally found words, her body still as she looked at Velvet who peered into the cage at her. Was she awake?

"What's going on, Velv? Why are you working with the White Fang, and why are you wearing my clothes?" Coco asked bewildered. Velvet took a few steps forward, bending down so that she was eye level with Coco and her face was just a few inches from the cage. She smiled at Coco, disturbing her further as she been anticipating a wicked grin, but her expression seemed genuine. Velvet looked quite satisfied with herself.

"Like Adam implied before, this is going to be your greatest film yet, and I have the honor of directing it. The reason that I'm working with them is that I got sick of trying to fool myself into thinking that humans would ever care about me, you included. You really think that we should all be put down, huh? What reason would I have to avoid them, I embraced Adam and the rest of them with open arms." Velvet stood up and looked herself over. "As for the clothes, one of the few things you were good for was a proper fashion sense and I'll need to look my best for Adam while we reign over your kind. Everything fits pretty well, for the most part, but I would say the panties accent my ass a little better than yours."

Velvet turned around and bent slightly, lifting her skirt up a bit and giving Coco an eyeful of what she thought she'd be enjoying that evening, Velvet's ass definitely had hers beat in size, and the thong clung tightly to Velvet's mound, filling Coco with envy that blended over with her growing anger of the situation. Velvet shook it at Coco, eliciting a sudden cheer and a thunderous explosion of whistles and catcalls. "I've always had you beat in that regard, Coco. Wouldn't you agree, Adam?" Velvet sauntered over to him, hiking her skirt up and climbing onto his lap, grinding against him as he chuckled and gripped her hips.

"I would have to agree, my love," Adam replied. Velvet leaned back and kissed him before leaping down off of him and winking at Coco, blowing her a kiss as she sat on her throne and crossed her legs. She placed her hand in Adam's and smiled as she watched Coco's reaction, the girl's face a deep red with rage and anger that had consumed what other emotions of confusion and fear had lingered. This couldn't be happening! She'd trusted Velvet when she'd come back and they both apologized, but it appeared that Velvet had played her and become the very monster that people had been making her out to be!

"Velvet, this is not what you want! You're just angry at me for the argument that we had, there's no reason that you need to turn to the White Fang. We can work things out, I can make it up to you," Coco declared. Velvet's eyes lit up and she edged forward, looking at Coco hopefully.

"You really want to make it up to me?" Velvet asked. Coco nodded.

"Yes! Yes!" Coco declared. Velvet's smile and brightness dissipated into a look of contempt as she stared deep into Coco's eyes.

"Then don't half-ass this. Give it your all and give my friends and me a show that we'll never forget," Velvet sternly implored her. Coco's heart sank, her body filling with the heat of hatred as the audience grew rowdy once more, gripping the chainlink and shaking it as they returned to applauding and bawdy remarks. Half of them yelling lewd and disgusting things at her as the other half told her that they hoped she died. Velvet wouldn't listen because she wasn't her normal self. Had they brainwashed her, had she been indoctrinated? Was this what she'd actually wanted from the very beginning? Coco heard a door open behind her and she positioned herself to look at the person who had entered, her first co-star, for lack of a better word.

"Now that I've seen you in person I must admit that Velvet was right. You do have an amazing body. It almost makes up for you being human, but not quite," Ilia told her. The girl wore nothing more than a black, open, half cup bra that covered her just enough that her nipples weren't visible, and black boy short panties. She gripped her whip lightly as she moved towards Coco who moved swiftly in the other direction to try and get away but the chain stopped her instantly and threw her onto her back, bruising her neck in the process. Velvet seethed and bit her fingernails.

"Try not to let her mar herself too much," Velvet called out. Ilia smirked as she whipped Coco across the nipples, unable to draw out any sound from the girl as she winced in silence. The crowd roared louder, satisfied that the show was finally beginning and they continued yelling vulgar things that Coco wanted nothing more than to be able to ignore. Ilia tilted her head, whipping her four more times in rapid succession and Coco forced herself onto her side to face away from Ilia, biting her lip hard and contracting her muscles, refusing to give any indication of the pleasure that was starting to force its way into her mind, despite how hard she was trying to fight it. Ilia glanced over to Velvet as if waiting for approval before the bunny finally nodded to her and Ilia's mouth turned up at the corners.

Ilia kicked her in the back, forcing her onto her stomach whether she liked it or not before raising her whip high above her head and cracking down on Coco's ass with an unbelievably loud smack, forcing a yipe from Coco's lips, the bottom of which was on the verge of bleeding from how hard the human was biting down on it. She couldn't let them know that she was doing everything in her power not to give in. The sting of the blow filled her with a sudden heat that she embraced, allowing the lack thereof afterward to cool her back down in some kind of fantastical stasis. She wanted more, but she couldn't let the Faunus know that. However, their taunts and calls kept coming. The filthy things they were saying… all while they watched. Coco drew her knees in slightly as Ilia knelt beside her and shook her head.

"Your resilience is commendable, but there wouldn't be blood beading on your bottom lip if you weren't enjoying this, now would there?" Ilia noted to an almost, already defeated Coco. The fashionista looked up at her handler and spat in her face, making Ilia frown as she stood and wagged her finger, walking around Coco slowly and shaking her ass a bit as she passed in front of her. Under normal circumstances, Coco would have been more than willing to take this girl in for one of her sessions, but with everything that had unfolded so far, she needed to push that thought far from the obtainable reaches of her mind. "That isn't the kind of attitude we want for our scene, is it? This is a performance after all and you're the star. The people want to see you perform and so far they've gotten to see everything that you have to offer without even working for it."

"Just shut up and let me the fuck out of here-" Coco began before she was silenced with a kick to the side. Ilia tsked as she moved to where she'd knelt before.

"In a fair world, I'd just strip and let you see the rest of me now. That is what you want, isn't it?" Ilia asked. She reached back, forcing her hand between Coco's thighs before returning it the captive's views, spreading her fingers so that Coco could see the sticky residue stretch across her digits. "But this is a lesson about how unfair the world can be, so I'm going to make you work for it. Nothing too difficult you see, these people deserve to get what they came for. You do a little more of what you love and in return, you'll get what you want. The more you enjoy it, the more I'll show you." Ilia had seen through Coco's facade but she wasn't willing to give in completely just yet.

"A little presumptuous, don't you think?" Coco asked. "How about you just fuck off, okay?" Ilia grabbed her by the jaw and smiled as Coco attempted to wrench away.

"We'll see," Ilia told her. She stood up, taking a few steps back and motioning behind her for Yuma who entered and slowly approached as Ilia cracked Coco hard on her posterior several times in rapid succession, forcing the human to resort to heavy breathing to keep herself in check. She smiled, nodding to Yuma who quickly seized Coco's legs and pulled them apart, giving Ilia her first true and ample view of Coco's pussy, warming the tip of her whip with fire Dust as she stopped momentarily at Coco's anus to frighten the girl before moving to her cunt and sliding it up and down her slit. Coco trembled as she moaned, it was an accident at first but before she could hold the rest in they kept spilling out of her mouth in regular intervals, hoping that the Faunus behind her wouldn't leave her in agonizing anticipation for too long.

Ilia approached her, rolling her over and feeling satisfaction at the crazed gloss of lust that glazed Coco's eyes.

"Finally getting into it, are we?" Ilia taunted. "The crowd seems to be feeling it too, so let's not keep them waiting for too long. I promised that I'd start showing you more, so which do you want first? My ass, or my tits?" Coco glanced up at Velvet who was smiling, the wicked look in her eyes broke Coco free of the moment for a second and she contemplated an attempt at one last apology that might set her free before she was reminded of her situation by the heated tip of the weapon circling her clit, making sure not to pleasure it directly. Coco moaned once more, her chest heaving as her mind blanked.

"Fuck… Tits! Tits!" Coco declared finally returning. Ilia chuckled under her breath, leaning forward and cupping her ear.

"I'm not sure I caught that the first time," Ilia told her. "What was that?"

"Fuck you…" Coco replied still exasperated. Ilia cracked her across the tits once more, catching nipple this time and Coco's eyes spilled over with tears of pain, unable to tell if it had been on accident or purpose.

"I need an answer," Ilia reminded her.

"Please, let me see your breasts," Coco replied more unenthusiastically than nervous or embarrassed. Ilia smirked as she backed away, care to avoid Yuma who was adding an extension to Coco so that she had a touch more mobility. He left the cage as Coco managed to sit on her knees, watching Ilia the entire time as walked away, facing towards the audience as she removed her bra and tossed it away. She gave them a shake for those lucky enough to be along that wall of the cage, a thunder filled the building once again as they cheered. Coco glanced about at the men and women enjoying the show. Bulges desperate to escape from pants, women with a hand down their panties, Adam watching bemused as Velvet's mouth watered, on the edge of her seat as she knew what was to happen next. She was the one they'd come to see… she was the one doing this to them. Heat spread through her body like a wildfire at her own illusions of grandeur, noting that Ilia was returning with her arms crossed, covering her breasts.

Ilia put her arms down, Coco's eyes lighting up at the sight of Ilia's breasts, hoping to get her lips around the girl's nipples as her mind had given up entirely on defying the Faunus. She wanted to entertain them, to give them a show they'd never forget. It was her kink, to it she was a slave, and it was both a gift and a curse. Ilia placed the ball of her foot on Coco's forehead, forcing her slowly down onto her elbows and taking a few steps away again, positioning herself as she cupped her breasts and played with them a bit. Whistles and hollers rang out, Ilia got on her hands and knees and began crawling towards Coco who was burning with lust, Ilia breasts swaying as she made her way to Coco in what felt like the longest wait she'd ever endured. The wait was worth it, finally paying off as Ilia more or less pounced on her, tending to her right nipple with her mouth as her left hand tweaked its twin.

"Fuck me… please…" Coco breathed heavily as she moaned out once more and closed her eyes. Without looking Ilia had already activated her whip again, causing the tip to widen and vibrate as she inserted it to give Coco a surprise sample. Coco's body wretched, looking up at Ilia confused who moved down so that she was between Coco's legs and slowly began inserting the whip further in. Coco held out, fighting back moans and baying for the sake of giving the people what they wanted, a girl who was resisting being forced into the heinous sexual act. She could pinpoint their speculations, the more they talked, the wetter she became.

 _Her body really is amazing._

 _How is she still resisting at this point?_

 _She can't take the entire whip, can she?_

 _What I wouldn't give to fuck her right now._

 _I wonder if Velvet will join into double team her with a copy of Ilia's whip in her ass._

"Still think I was presumptuous?" Ilia asked. Coco's hips had begun bucking on their own against the whip which was now vibrating even harder and appeared to be about halfway in, Ilia pulling it out a quarter of the way before pumping it back in. Coco let her body be taken by the weapon, rocking against it to get the most possible pleasure with each advancing and receding motion. Coco could no longer keep up the act, moaning out in approval and asking for it harder and harder until she was nearly screaming, her legs shaking as the cheers of the crowd brought her close to the edge and she began to spasm. Ilia stopped immediately, drawing as much confusion from the crowd as she did Coco and she moved to loom above Coco, standing bow-legged just above the girl's head. She didn't need Faunus senses to smell the sex that soaked Ilia's panties inches from her nose, she was tempted to lunge upward and lick the fabric before she heard Ilia call her name. "Coco."

"Yes!" Coco answered suddenly. Ilia looked her in the eyes and they stared at each other for a long moment.

"I see that you finally gave in to your needs," Ilia told her. "Do you want to see the rest? Do you need it?"

"Yes! I need to see it, I need to taste it!" Coco shouted out without hesitating. The crowd approved with deafening applause and Ilia laughed.

"Eager, aren't we? Now once I reward you, I want you to perform like you never have before. Don't hold back, give it all you've got, my friends are all here to watch you do what you do best," Ilia told her.

"I'll give you everything that I've got, just please let me have it!" Coco fired off again. She could smell it, it was almost thick enough that it was dripping off of the girl's panties, Coco needed a taste of Ilia's pussy. She knew it'd push her closer as well, and it was undoubtedly what the people were all waiting on at this point. She slipped her panties off, brushing them against Coco's nose before taking them and pulling them down over Coco's head so that she was wearing them around her neck, turning around and lowering herself down onto Coco's face. Coco's tongue lashed out instantly, causing Ilia to tense as she looked back at the human before spreading Coco's folds with her fingers and going to work herself.

"Yeah!" The mass erupted as the girls both exchanged offerings of oral gratification. Velvet sat back and smiled as she watched Coco hungrily eat out Ilia, causing the lizard's voluptuous ass to bounce with each thrashing motion. She turned to Adam, prepared to ask him what he thinks of the show so far, and noting that he was well engrossed, his hand on his lap and gently brushing across his crotch. He was trying his best to conceal it, though she didn't know why, she was well confused that no one had actually whipped their dicks out yet, or that the entire audience hadn't devolved into some kind of orgy. She brushed his arm and he glanced suddenly at her, taken off guard, his face flush.

"Enjoying the show?" She asked. He leaned over, kissing her hard on the lips and smiling as he looked back at the performance.

"This is the best time I have had in years. I've finally found a use for a human. My soldiers are enjoying themselves. I have an amazing woman by my side that will soon be carrying my child. I don't think that I could get any happier than this," Adam explained to her. Velvet's smile grew wider and she pulled him in for another deep kiss. She caressed his jaw, brushing the side of his face with her other hand before speaking.

"The night is still young, my love. It's about to get even more memorable very soon," Velvet assured him. They both turned back to watch the girls, Coco's movements were completely erratic and useless as she filled the air with screams every other second and spasmed hard, her thighs and legs twitching as her orgasm approached swiftly. Ilia chuckled, throwing her head back as her hand brushed Coco's clit with uncanny speed until her juices squirted out everywhere, spraying far enough that the first row pushed back slightly, laughing and cheering again as Ilia sat back, the end of her taint covering Coco's nose as the girl on bottom tried to finish her off.

"You can do… better than that… can't you?" Ilia asked between breaths as she took her left breast in one hand and massaged her clit with the other, ready to end it once and for all. She looked around, the hungry eyes that focused on her made it easy to understand why Coco enjoyed the idea of being watched and it drove her to reach the finish line. Her body turned red and her freckles yellow as she came faster and louder than she ever had before, going above and beyond as she clenched her thighs hard and squirting, filling Coco's unprepared mouth and coating her lower face in liquid before she weakly removed herself. Ilia caught her breath as she cooed with satisfaction, Coco doing the same but from oxygen deprivation. She was content. She'd had sex with a beautiful lizard Faunus, and she'd reached orgasm, it was all in all a good night.

"How was I for a filthy human?" Coco asked Ilia who stumbled as she attempted to stand.

"I've had better, but I guess it's not bad for the first scene of the night. Velvet talked you up to be quite an exhibitionist slut. You haven't let us down so far. Just make sure you keep it up for the rest of the show," Ilia informed her. She sauntered away, causing Coco to watch her leave for one last lusting moment before she was once again alone in the cell and her high began to wear off. Gravity set back in and she glanced around. She was being held captive. They'd forced her into sex and used her kink to trick her into enjoying it. The members watching were recording and she blushed, refusing to make eye contact and staring at the floor. She'd done what they asked, right? One video was no big deal…

… _It's not bad for the first scene of the night…_

"First scene of the night?" Coco repeated.

* * *

The show goes on in Chapter 3 - Entertainment!

If you enjoyed this story, give it a favorite and a follow and be sure to check out the other two stories on my profile.

Until next time, stay smutty.


	3. Entertainment

Hello, my murder. Here's the rundown for those of you not following my other two stories. If you aren't subbed to me as a user and just this story, there is a new story that we began posting this last week that you might want to check out if you enjoy Yang being dommed. The next thing I'd like to note is that anyone following both this story and Ahegao will need to wait a bit longer for the next Ahegao update as our upload 'schedule' has changed. (To get out more uploads I'm posting three uploads at 50-page marks while working on my primary account, and one upload every 25-page interval). Lastly, if most of you could check out the poll on my profile, that would be awesome. (Asking if you guys would want a time skip Oscar chapter).

Until next time, stay smutty.

 **Coco x Adam x Velvet**

 **Includes Rimming, Oral, Fingering, Anal, and Regular Intercourse. Oh, and impregnation ;)**

* * *

Coco glanced around the cell, the audience stirring slightly as something seemed to be going on, though she wasn't sure what. She turned to ask Velvet what they mean by only the first scene but found both Adam and his queen to be missing, nowhere to be found in the midst of the chaos. The masses leered, some of the men catcalling and rubbing their crotches again the chainlink, others had found perfect placements to pull their dicks out and insert them between the fence, wagging them at her and calling for her to come over. Maybe there was truth to what the rest of Mistral thought about the Faunus. Maybe they were all just animals. The door crashed open and the crowd thundered as Adam and Velvet stepped into the cell, locking the door firmly behind them as Velvet approached the prisoner and Adam gave explicit instructions to his guards.

"Velvet! What did they do to you? This is an act, right? I can help you get out of here!" Coco blurted out but Velvet kicked her in the side, forcing her to the ground as Adam joined them and they both stared down at her, amused and disgusted. Coco's breathing increased in pace, her body giving in to the panic and anger that filled her, but her mind resisted. What good would it do for her to yell at them again, especially in a demeaning manner? It would only make things worse and instead, she held her tongue and glared at them in disbelief. "Why are you doing this, Velvet? I looked after you and protected you from everyone after Beacon. I never stopped defending you in Haven."

"You should stick to the sex, you're not much of a comedian," Velvet replied dryly. "I've had time to think back on it in the last couple of days and I only now realized that I wouldn't have been in that mess at Beacon, to begin with, if I hadn't fooled myself into trusting humans and thinking they could change. I was shown how naive it was for me to think that on almost a daily basis, you used my "safety" as a trade-off for fulfilling your sexual desires. Friends don't use each other."

"It was the only way I could get them to agree to leave you alone!" Coco shouted which rewarded her with another kick to the ribs.

"We know that's not true," Velvet told her. "I might have believed that before, but then you made the mistake of letting me in on your little secret, and that brings us to why I set this all up. You told me yourself how good it felt being watched while getting your senses screwed out of you, but I could never have imagined that it was this bad. I noticed it when Ilia was out here, though you tried your damnedest to hide it. You actually can't help yourself, can you? Your sexual needs literally take over once you're out on display for another's use and you become helpless, don't you?"

Coco turned her head away, knowing the statement to be true but too proud to admit it to the Faunus who was hell-bent on making her night a horrific series of sexual encounters that she'd enjoy as they happened, but would later remember and look back on with remorse. How had it even started? Was it with Cardin? It had to be, the monster railed her with little to no regard for how horribly she'd be left feeling afterward, his idea to negotiate with Coco towards not bullying Velvet. Coco was reluctant at first before agreeing upon it, deciding that it was up to her to do whatever was necessary to get him to stop. She couldn't have known that the rest of his team was going to record it for blackmail. Their hungry eyes back then ignited a spark that grew into a raging fire that Coco was helpless to stop feeding.

"Answer me," Velvet demanded gripping Coco's jaw and forcing her to look at Velvet who was kneeling between her and Adam. Velvet lowered her voice before addressing the caffeine addict once more. "I suggest you answer my questions, I'm the one who gets to decide how the rest of this night, and your life afterward, will unfold." She jerked Coco's head away from hers and stood as she retreated back to Adam momentarily for a quick kiss. Coco had no choice. It was what Velvet had wanted from the beginning of the night. To ruin her pride. There was no indication of acting in Velvet's tone, and if she didn't admit her fetish out loud to the Fang the consequences would probably be lethal. She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly.

"No…" she replied weakly. Velvet shook her head.

"What was that?" Velvet inquired. "Look at us when you speak and find your voice, I'm sure that everyone would love to hear this." Coco glared at them with disdain, her eyes narrowing as she looked deep into Velvet's gleaming eyes.

"I can't control it," Coco spoke to the silenced crowd. "My need to let others use me for their entertainment will always get the best of me." Velvet smiled as applause broke out and the sect returned to their rowdy and boisterous state. Coco felt a tear form in her eye as she felt a weight lift from within her chest followed by a despairing blow. Coco had never lied to herself about it, she always knew that it was true. But openly admitting it to a group of pent-up Faunus that were ready to exploit her kink for everything it was worth, was more than what little self-respect she was convinced she had left could take. Velvet whispered in Adam's ear and he moved to Coco, forcing her onto her back as he returned to Velvet and kissed her once more.

"And with that, my love, let's call action on scene two," Velvet announced, increasing the volume of the horde to levels Coco didn't find possible. Velvet bent over at the waist towards Coco, looking back over her shoulder at Adam as she reached up under her skirt and slowly freed the g-string from her ass, letting it linger for just a moment below her buttocks as she shook her posterior at Adam, giving him the perfect view of her damp mound. After teasing him for a couple of seconds she slid them off the rest of the way, stepping out of them and twirling them around her finger before turning back around to Adam and kissing him on the lips. After several impassioned kisses, Velvet slipped the underwear over his head, letting them hang around his neck like a trophy before glancing back at Coco. "Enjoy the view, you're next."

"Is there room for me in this scene?" Adam asked coyly. She kissed him again, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away.

"Patience, love. You'll get your turn," Velvet assured him. Velvet turned away from him once again, placing a foot on each side of Coco's head and sexually grinding her body against the air, lifting up the back of her skirt and gyrating for Adam who was pleased with the sight, though Velvet's attention was on Coco. The girl had already admitted defeat, and the bunny could tell that her former leader was entranced with the snatch above her. It was the object of Coco's affection, it was where Coco had seen herself ultimately when the night had begun, only now it was a reality just a few feet away and there were Faunus spectating. This is where Coco would break. This is where she'd give in to her fantasy once and for all with no hope of turning back. It would flood the internet. It would be her identity… and yet… the idea turned her on further.

Velvet slowly lowered herself above Coco until she was just out of reach of the girl's tongue, Coco took in the scent of Velvet's slightly apparent slick of juices which had formed from her enjoyment of watching Coco being used in the first act. If any resolve had remained within Coco it had fled her body, noting this time that something must be different with Faunus pheromones, as Velvet's pleasure smelled sweet and intoxicating in a similar manner to Ilia's. Velvet's near perfect ass and saturated vagina was only inches from her, a moment that she'd waited for all too long with the girl's heavenly scent icing the cake. She was ready.

Velvet lowered herself, repositioning before reaching Coco's lips and placing her ample ass on the girl's mouth. Coco's eyes went wide, fighting the chain for the first time since she'd been informed of the evening's events, not wanting to do what Velvet was demanding of her. Coco tried moving her head, her oxygen thin as she had panicked and tried to breathe in through her nose to no avail. Velvet noted her apparent stalling and rolled her eyes, sighing loudly.

"There's still fight in you yet, but I think there's a way we can fix that," Velvet admitted. She began leaning forward as if she was preparing for a sixty-nine, stopping halfway and sliding her hand down the sex addict's stomach to her slit. Velvet teased the clit briefly as if saying hello to someone in passing before sliding her middle and index finger into Coco's cunt. Coco's body wretched suddenly, drawing a bout of laughter from Velvet as she began slipping them in and out of her at a steady pace. Her other hand found Coco's breasts, tweaking and twisting the nipple which incited a loud moan into her ass. Velvet lifted up for a moment to allow Coco's a quick breath, her body beginning to writhe. How was Velvet so precise? How did she know exactly how she enjoyed being pleasured?

"When did you learn to handle someone like this?" Coco asked. Velvet chuckled as she sat down on Coco's face again.

"When you left to meet me for dinner I had Ilia sneak into our dorm and grab your video archive. I needed something to keep me occupied while I waited for them to have this all set up, so I watched an hour of men and women handling you like a well-trained whore. You taught me all of this. And now that it's finally my turn I plan to give my friends a good time," Velvet explained. "Now be the good bitch that I know you can be and do as you're told. We wouldn't want to upset Adam or the rest of this crowd."

Velvet pinched and twisted Coco's left nipple as she pulled hard on it, removing her hand from her cavern momentarily and reaching back to pull Coco's hair so that her face was buried deeper in Velvet's buttocks, a well-timed assault as Coco's mouth was wrenched open from screaming in pleasured pain. Coco fought it for the last time, refusing to remove her tongue from her mouth as Velvet began grinding, waiting for Coco to tend to her anus. Velvet released her hair, leaning forward quick and slamming her fingers back into Coco's pussy to destroy the barricades within her victim's mind. Coco's tongue pressed against Velvet's asshole, desperately trying to force it in as Velvet slowly began to ride her face. Velvet placed her entire weight onto Coco's skull, exerting extra force to assist her in her task before Coco finally managed to break through, her tongue slipping into Velvet as far as she could manage.

Velvet withdrew her hand from Coco's lower half once more, grabbing her breasts with both hands as her thighs clamped together, her back arched and her head was thrown back as she'd never experienced a rim job before. Finally, Velvet found relief and peace of mind at knowing that she'd destroyed Coco, the girl was never shy to speak with Velvet about her escapades and she often told Velvet that she would **never** sink as low as giving a rim job, insisting that it did nothing to further her own pleasure and that she considered it to be the vilest thing that a woman could stoop low enough to perform. The fact that she'd dominated Coco to the fullest in a victory that rivaled many wars in front of an entire camp of White Fang only escalated Velvet's new found pleasure in domination. Velvet's reaction caused an explosion of unrivaled proportion among the audience, they chanted Velvet's name as Coco did her best to be more efficient.

Velvet took both of her hands and put them to work, one tending to her aching clit as the other attempted the same technique she'd used on Coco's pussy, fingers slipping into her lips and past her folds before penetrating and eliciting a deafening response. Velvet's body had never felt this good before, and she inserted a third finger, forcing herself open to receive the bulk of digits as her mind struggled to keep a grip on pacing. The double assault on her body was proving too much to handle, her left hand rubbing vigorously on her pelvis, massaging her button in a clockwise motion.

"Fuck yes! Harder you bitch! You can do better than tha- Oh! Yes! Yes yes yes! Right there!" Velvet's voice rang out above the ruckus. In the heat of the moment, Velvet glanced down at Coco's body which was beginning to collect sweat, her thighs rubbing furiously together as she had no other means at the time of pleasuring herself and Velvet had no intention of doing so yet. She glanced back over her shoulder towards Adam who had taken the initiative to remove his pants and boxers, his hardened member firm in his hand as he slowly stroked it, waiting for direction from Velvet. _Good, he's enjoying himself._ She motioned for him to come over, one hand busy with her own breasts as the other directed him to stand between Coco's legs. He separated them, preventing her from any further futile self-pleasuring as she continued thrashing until she finally gave up.

Velvet motioned him closer with her finger, he kept one foot planted just below Coco's pelvis as he moved the other next to her stomach, allowing Velvet to use her mouth and pleasure him. He rubbed the inside of her ears gently as he held her head in place, one of her hands had found her clit again as the other wrapped around the base of his shaft, attending to his balls as she bobbed against his manhood. Adam moaned slightly, grabbing her head and easing into a role of dominance, giving less control to Velvet as he began fucking her mouth at his own pace. Her mind couldn't comprehend how she'd gone from being picked on by everyone she knew, to enjoying the most erotic act she'd ever partaken in less than a week later. The crowd was into it, some of them pleasing themselves as they enjoyed the show, cheering on their leaders and calling Coco out.

 _The human is nothing, as it should be!_

 _Her fetish makes her eager to help despite knowing that she's only there to offer_ _ **them**_ _pleasure!_

 _We should all get a turn with the human!_

Coco was reaching her breaking point, and that was to say that if Velvet didn't finish soon she'd run out of air and who knew what would happen if she passed out during her performance? She gave everything that she could, her tongue forcing itself in as far as it could muster, there was little length that remained outside of Velvet's anus, wriggling intensely and hoping that it helped. Coco was unaware that Velvet was already close, her cunt throbbing, walls quivering despite being empty as her mind assisted her towards orgasm. It didn't need much help, the cock being forced down her throat and tongue in her ass was more than enough assistance paired with teasing her clit, and she lost control, moaning and screaming as Adam's cock snaked further into her throat. She squirted violently onto Coco's chest, the sudden gagging on her lover's member nearly prompting him to cum instantly and he pulled out quickly, giving her a moment to gasp for air.

Velvet chuckled as she kissed his mouth and stroked his dick lightly, moving her ass back in order to grind her excess juices onto Coco's face before finally standing up and allowing Adam to step forward into position. Coco coughed violently, looking around in a daze as her vision returned and air filled her lungs once more, the image of Adam standing above her, violently jerking his member as Velvet laughed out of sight seared into her mind. He grunted as he came, his seed exploding out and splattering Velvet's legs at initial velocity before the next few pumps that graced Coco's hair and face. It wasn't the first time she'd taken a load on her face, but somehow, this time was the most humiliating. Velvet laughed, throwing her arms around Adam's neck and kissing him hard on the lips as he caught his own breath.

"Have fun," Velvet whispered to him caressing his cheek for a second. She kissed him once more, leaving after grabbing her panties and pulling them back on, an old metal seat had been placed in the cell to give her a front-row view and she took it, nodding to Ilia in thanks. Adam took a quick hold of Coco's collar as she stared up at him, were they finally done depriving her? Would she finally be permitted her release? She glanced up at Velvet who was now in front of her while Adam released her. Her head flopped against the floor unexpectedly, her body still spent from her assault on Velvet only moments before and she glanced back at Adam lustfully as he removed the remainder of his clothes. He looked at his ass for a long lingering minute, the crowd slowly building back up to another ruckus as he knelt behind her and rubbed the head of his hardening cock against her slit, teasing her but taking care not to penetrate her yet. It reignited the agony of before, the idea that she was helpless to see her own pleasure through and was instead at their mercy.

But they couldn't deny her, they wouldn't in front of all of these people, right? They came for a show, they wanted both their leaders tended to, and for the human to be fucked in the way she deserved, as no more than an object, a sleeve for Faunus cock that was only meant for escalating their pleasure and nothing more. He spread her legs just slightly, bending over her body and grabbing her by the collar to straighten her spine, holding her fast as his other hand maneuvered around her waist and toyed with her clit. His meat twitched, if only the slightest pressure was applied it would slide in with ease, his strong and knowing hands coerced a moan from her throat.

"Hearing you say it loud was nothing compared to the actual experience," Adam stated. "I would never have believed that it was this bad if I hadn't felt it myself, you really have no control over your sexual urges. For you, it's as much a necessity as it is for us to eat or drink. You genuinely should be thankful to Velvet, she has done more for you tonight that you ever would have experienced in a lifetime of being a Huntress."

"I…" Coco began to protest before his hand turned her to putty. His index and middle fingers massaged the surface of her clit, her legs trembling over knowing just how close he was to entering her. A groan had cut her off, what use was it to deny what her body had clearly confirmed, she used what words she could manage to beg him for the end. "Please… Please use me. I need you to fuck me. I'm gonna lose it if you don't." She looked back at him, her eyes desperate to be finished. "I need them to hear me scream." Adam chuckled and nodded, gripping her collar tighter and slightly cutting her air off.

"As you wish," Adam complied. The head of his penis explored her folds for a long moment before breaking through and filling Coco with ecstasy before he pulled out and destroyed her psyche. Her mind raced as she debated asking him what the matter was, quickly silenced as he spat on her ass hole and forced himself in, causing her to scream out in pain for a moment as her hands balled into fists, her nails digging into her palms. He removed himself slowly, using the juices that dripped from her pussy to lubricate himself before moving in once more. This time it filled her with ease, every stride a bit further than the last. After a while Adam had built up speed, rhythmically ramming in and out of her as her body rocked at his will, moaning as she fell prey to ahegao.

 _Look at her tits slapping together, at this rate I won't last much longer!_

 _She got an amazing ass for a human, give it a good slap, Adam!_

 _You sure she's not a Faunus, she's screaming like a bat!_

 _You offering a train on her later? I'd be willing to pay quite a few lien!_

They were here to see her and they were enjoying the show, their words rang and lingered in her ears, filling her with warmth and prompting her to try harder, the best that she could do was thrust her ass back against Adam's advances. It was no different than all of the times at the school, only this time she had a live audience and had no creative control over the matter. His mass seemed enormous within her, pushing the boundaries of her anal walls as they both enjoyed their bout, her body melting in bliss as her ass squeezed his cock harder, hoping to milk him dry. His dick began twitching and pulsating, Coco's body ramping up to release with the Faunus sperm, desiring at that moment nothing more than being filled to the brim with his warm cum.

He pulled out just short of finishing, Coco's body filled with panic as every other nerve on her body lit up in fear and she glanced back at him, searching his face.

"Don't stop, please!" Coco begged. Velvet knelt before her, turning the defeated girl's face to look at her own.

"You really want him to release inside of you that badly?" Velvet asked. Coco nodded her head furiously, her eyes brimming with tears of desperation and brokenness.

"Yes! Please! I want him to fill my ass!" Coco screamed out. Velvet smiled softly at her, though her eyes were tinged with mischief.

"You'll get what you desire, but only to further our gains," Velvet told her. Coco looked up at her confused for a moment, not fully comprehending what she'd been told.

"What are you-" Coco started but was cut off as Adam gripped her hips and slammed his cock to the hilt into her sopping vagina, her walls gave way for the member before worshipping it, refusing to let go as he forced himself back out, repeating the process as Coco's body gave in again. She looked up at Velvet, her eyes blurring as her body numbed and dulled the humiliation to accept the gift she'd been given in the form of the Faunus alpha male railing her. He pulled her back one last time, grunting hard as his seed spewed within her, injected directly into her womb as her body fell limp following an ear-shattering scream of bliss from the remnants of her own orgasm. Their liquids mixed inside of her as he pulled out and let his member fall limp, only a small excess of his cum secreted from her cunt.

 _Did he just do what I think he did?_

 _I'm more impressed that she took all of it so willingly._

 _Look how broken she is, I'm surprised a scream came from that body._

Coco felt the rest of the afterglow rush from her body as Velvet gripped her by the hair and forced her to look at them.

"What do you want from me? Why are you actually doing all of this?" Coco managed despite her body wanting to give up consciousness. Velvet shook her head and smirked, of course, her former leader hadn't figured it out, she'd only ever thought with her pussy.

"You were the final test to make me an official member of the White Fang. They needed proof that I had left behind my erroneous ways of trusting humans and had fully embraced the better life that had been set before me. I handed you over… the girl who had become my best friend in the midst of the clever ruse she was playing. As for what I want from you, this is it. You're my present to my new family, the first in line of many to be used for our entertainment. And now you'll be giving my love our second child," Velvet finally explained to her. She looked down at her own stomach and rubbed it softly as she leaned over to kiss Adam. The gears within Coco's mind slowly shifted back to life, her mind hadn't figured it all out yet, but they'd led her to believe that once she was finished pleasing them, she'd be free to go.

"I'll use my aura to prevent the seed from taking," Coco replied in denial. Velvet laughed.

"Didn't you pay attention in anatomy class?" Velvet inquired. "The fertility rate of Faunus is exponentially higher compared to that of humans. The seed has already taken." Rage filled Coco and she rattled her chains as she jerked against them in anger.

"I'm not carrying your bastard child, you fucking bitch!" Coco shouted out. Velvet slapped her hard enough to leave a print and the audience fell completely silent.

"YOU SHOULD FEEL PRIVILEGED THAT WE WOULD GIVE YOU SUCH AN HONOR, YOU WHORE!" Velvet screamed at her. Coco's eyes softened as she stared into Velvet's and the gravity of the situation hit her. This was Velvet now. This wasn't an act. She wasn't pretending. She was Adam's lover. She would rule hand in hand with the bull Faunus. This was not the same bunny that Coco had met back in Beacon. Velvet's frantic eyes calmed after a long moment, she drew in a long breath and composed herself. "We'll make sure you are well taken care of until it's born. After that, your attitude will decide how difficult your new life with us will be."

"New life?" Coco stammered quietly in fear of being struck again. Velvet grabbed her by the chin and smirked softly, her smile strangely warm.

"Yes my new pet," Velvet replied. "We can discuss it at length later, but for now you need to clean your mess." Velvet grabbed Adam and dragged him closer, his penis flaccid and dangling inches from her nose letting Coco take in the stale scent of her own ass and juices. She pulled her head back weakly.

"Haven't I done enough?" Coco asked ashamed now that she understood the situation better.

"Now you refuse after what you've done so far?" Velvet asked her gently. "Now you want to act like you have standards, or are you afraid to know what your own ass tastes like?" Velvet pulled her chin back towards them. "Will you really refuse, they're all watching you know." Coco glanced past Adam and Velvet, she was right, there was a full house yet. No one had left and no one intended to as Coco noted that most of them had stripped, their clothes were strewn about in this unprecedented event, cum stringing from off the chainlinks and staining the concrete where some of them had more than enough waiting.

 _What's the hold-up?!_

 _Come on you filthy bitch, we've already seen you do worse!_

 _Just make her do it!_

"They're waiting," Velvet reminded Coco unnecessarily. She walked around Coco, teasing her clit playfully with her fingers as Adam placed his phallic head against her lips and kept it there, maintaining eye contact with her as her resolve crumbled, she was wet before she knew it, persuaded by Velvet's touch. "Come on, they all want to see it and I know you want to provided for them." Coco wanted them to remember her forever, the performance she gave here would spread like wildfire across the kingdom, it was only right that she finish with everything she had. Finally, she complied, suckling on nothing more than his head and cleaning his shaft with her tongue before he slowly became erect again.

She couldn't leave him like this. It wouldn't be what Velvet wanted, or anyone else watching. She opened her mouth and permitted him to enter, enjoying the meat as her tongue swirled around the tip before he determined to push further as he had before with Velvet. Coco choked initially, not expecting his sudden advance but got over it quickly, sucking hard on him as though she was enjoying a hard candy. She bobbed her head in assistance, perhaps once she finished him off once more they would let her leave or at least allow her a break. She felt Velvet reposition herself, the back of her head resting against Velvet's crotch as Velvet acted as a barrier and kissed her savior. Velvet drew Adam in for a long kiss, holding fast to his face as their tongues danced, his member still sheathing and resheathing down the length of Coco's throat, her eyes wet with tears from her efforts of refusing to gag on him. Velvet released him, letting him pull her in for another kiss as she gripped Coco's head and kept her from moving, letting Adam pick up as much speed and force as he needed, and taking Coco's control over the situation away once more.

Coco had come to expect such treatment, she was merely an object, a token human that was meant only to look pretty and be used as needed. She was a tool. She needed only to depend on the will of Adam and Velvet, her body and life were no longer her own. And as much as Coco wished it pained her, the interest of the mass kept her going. Their eyes lusting over her body. Their minds doing their damndest to imagine themselves as Adam. It was horrible to think, but it was these ideas that brought Coco the most delight in the matter. Her concentration was broken as Adam grunted hard, his member twitching for an eclipsing moment before he appropriated her throat as a sleeve, forcing his entire length in and ejaculating deep, the speed with which it arrived at her esophageal pathway caught her off guard, her larynx almost failing to close in time as she sputtered and did her best not to throw up.

Velvet removed herself from over Coco, tossing her to the floor and lapping up what cum remained on the head of his cock. She collected Adam's clothes, looking at Coco whose chest barely rose, her body only human and entirely exhausted over the entire affair, clinging on to what she could to remain awake and self-aware. She groaned as if to form words but they failed her at first, she managed to roll to her side as Velvet handed Adam his clothes and he dressed. Velvet whispered something to the redhead who kissed her, but Coco was too spent to read their lips and the deafening thunderous applause concealed their words to each other. Coco looked up at her former friend before opening her lips again to speak.

"Are we finally done?" Coco breathed.

"All great films have three acts, you know that as well as I," Velvet stated with a smile. "We were only the second but fret not, we saved the best for last."

"What else is there left to do to me?" Coco asked weakly. "Who would want me in the state I'm in?" Adam stood at Velvet's side and laughed, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter how spent you are, my soldiers will always be ready to use willing filth like you. So you don't need to worry about that," Adam reassured her. He turned around and took something that Coco couldn't see from Ilia who had entered the cell once again, thanking her as he handed one of the items to Velvet and hooked a new chain up to Coco's collar that was almost three times as long as the last. He freed her hands, leaving her on the floor as she glanced up at the chain that was fastened to the ceiling, wondering what had prompted them to change it now. They turned to leave, stopping at the large black box that sat in the corner of Coco's cage and Velvet turned back to Coco.

"What's going on?" Coco asked as she managed to sit up. She rubbed her wrists as she looked around, her mind still in a haze as her aura worked as quickly as it could to repair her worn body.

"We're getting you ready for your last partner. He tends to get a little rowdy, so we decided that it was for the best we give him a little more room for play than we needed," Velvet told her. She looked down at the item in her hand and chuckled. "Silly me, I almost forgot." Velvet returned to Coco, opening a small bottle and pouring the contents all over Coco who simply let it happen, too weak to resist. She drew in a whiff, instantly horrified at the pungent and rotten odor before having time to plug her nose.

"This smells awful, what is it?" Coco inquired. Velvet left the cell ahead of Adam after kissing, looking back in at Coco and giving her the same warm smile as before as she sat down on her throne.

"That was to make sure that your new partner will play nice and give you what we want instead of possibly ripping you to shreds," Adam explained. Coco's mind quickly played catch up as her eyes went wide, she clumsily managed to find her feet, reaching up and pulling on the chain which gave the crowd its best view of her yet, cheering and jesting at the girl who was beginning to panic.

"You don't mean what I think you mean, right?" Coco asked. She had to be overreacting, there was no way that they'd do such a thing! Adam typed something into a keypad on the box and the front opened slightly, something inside stirred immediately as Adam left and latched the cell door behind him.

"Have fun boy, your bitch is in heat," Adam said as he took up his throne and the Fang began to chant.

 _Razer! Razer! Razer!_

"Velvet!" Coco called out in a panic. Smoke rolled from the box followed by a low and long growl, red eyes peered out into the lively room. "Velv, don't do this." The name rubbed Velvet the wrong way and the bunny Faunus stood, staring hard at Coco.

"I promised my new family a show. And you **are** going to give it to them. You're going to give it everything you have," Velvet instructed her. She raised her hands and leapt upon her throne, greeted with boisterous jeering and ear-splitting whistling.

"Are you ready for the grand finale?!"

* * *

 **Next Time - Chapter 4: The Grand Finale!**


	4. Finale

Here it is! The final chapter! Sorry to those of you who were following along actively with this, the delay was long but hopefully worth it. This story didn't get as many views as I would have hoped considering I've probably enjoyed writing this one the most so far, but I guess you'll have that some times. If this is my only story you've read you should check out the other ones, and if you enjoy this chapter specifically you should follow me! My next planned story is going to be a series of chapters involving Grimm ;) Until next time, stay smutty.

 **Coco x Beowulf, Velvet x Adam x Sienna (Briefly at the end)**

 **Chapter includes Grimm Bestiality, Oral, Anal, Titfucking, Multiple Creampies, and Regular Intercourse. Partial non-con.**

* * *

 _Razer! Razer! Razer!_

The words almost didn't carry any actual meaning with them as they grew louder and more frequent, thundering through the facility until they made little to no sense to her anymore, the crowd's rhythm was lost to the volume of the shouting and Coco wondered what was about to come next. How had it come to this? Only a day or so ago, she had a hard time remembering, she was having sex with men and women in front of a camera in exchange for Velvet's safety, only for the girl to betray her by putting her on display for an entire sect of the White Fang? Maybe Coco had been wrong to try and defend her at all, maybe Coco should have let them bully her and stood by doing nothing. Was the work she'd done not enough? Coco tried to get rid of those thoughts, trying to remember or hold on to the memories that she shared with Velvet, but the snarling and sniffing that escaped the box behind her was making it hard for her to focus on those times.

She glanced back again, noting that 'Razer' was an Alpha Beowulf that was finally making its way out of its cage in a stupor, taking a long and deep whiff of the air in search of the scent that it had caught, standing taller than Yatsuhashi easily, throwing its head back to roar which shook the building and drew another round of thunderous applause that Coco tried to drown out. It was at that moment that Coco knew she needed to do everything in her power to make things right. This wasn't going to be a display for her exhibitionist habits, this was going to turn into a violent and gory mess in a matter of seconds, but maybe that's what Velvet was counting on from the beginning. She'd exploited Coco in ways the huntress hadn't even thought possible, what better way to end it than with a swift and horrific death?

Coco crawled a few feet in a horror-driven panic before reaching the end of the chain attached to her collar, choking herself suddenly. She coughed, rubbing at her neck as she pulled hopelessly at the restraint, her eyes wide and fearful as she called out to Velvet who stared at her.

"Don't do this, Velvet!" Coco begged before the real terror set in. She felt Razer place his claws on her back, his wet nose touching the outside of her hips as it sniffed hard once more, identifying Coco's body as the source of the aroma before letting out a roar of approval and dragging its long bone nails across her back, though she was shocked at the lack of pain or damage it was inflicting. "Let everyone have a turn with me! Line them up at the door, I'll see to their every need, just please don't let that thing near me! You know as well as I do that these things feed only on fear and negative emotions! If you leave me in here I'm as good as dead!"

"Calm down," Velvet spat disgusted as she approached the bars so that she was as close to Coco as she could be. "There will be plenty of time later to please my people, it's going to be a large part of your role here, so don't be impatient. The bottle I spilled on you was a pheromone. It will make you appear like a partner in heat. If you paid any attention in Port's class you'll know that he has no intention of hurting you now." Razer had now repositioned, looming tall over her and she noted his shadow overlapping her's as it let out another roar of satisfaction, landing over her in such a way that its claws landed beside her hands and its chest was pressed against her back, the force nearly throwing her to the floor.

"Port said that it was only theoretical, it might still kill me!" Coco shouted as she gripped the bars with one hand and pulled pointlessly on it. Velvet smirked.

"True, but that's not what you're afraid of," Velvet corrected her. "You're well aware of the fact that I wouldn't put the mother of Adam's child in danger, whether it be a conscious thought or subconscious. You're not scared of being harmed, you're scared that your little kink has gotten so bad that you're actually gonna enjoy us watching you get dominated by a feral beast." Coco wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that she was afraid that this Beowulf had nothing else planned but to rip her apart and make a meal out of her, but there was no point lying to herself or Velvet, not after the evening she'd been through. This kink had always gotten the best of her, on so many occasions, it was only a matter of time before someone used it against her.

The first time she thought nothing of it, Fox had caught her and Yatsu in the act while they were waiting for Velvet to get back from an extra training lesson with Glynda after school, but having Fox walk in on them didn't bother her in the way that it should have. Instead, it made it even better, seeing him come undone like that while Yatsu's long hard member rendered her in a sweaty and speechless mess. She couldn't have imagined a better scenario. The next time she tried to get off without someone around to watch seemed near impossible. Was she broken? After that she almost always needed an extra set of eyes on her, whether they recorded it to be watched later, or there was someone there in the room with them, the idea that others wanted to take her at that very moment in the same way that she was already being taken was more than she could handle. It wasn't a problem…

She knew that it would take over eventually. This was that difficult scenario. There was nothing right or okay about the situation that she'd found herself in tonight, but the fact that all of these animals were watching her enjoy what was being done to her body… it made her feel even more amazing! At the moment she wanted nothing more than to be their toy, their fantasy! She had been lying to herself thinking that she had been the one in control of it, she'd actually learned now that the opposite was true. Velvet, Adam, Ilia… all any of them had to do was give her the slightest stimulation and if it drew the approval of the crowd, it drew the approval of Coco's body. She was their puppet. She could see now that she was in need of help, but this was the moment that signaled she'd waited far too long to do something about it.

Coco was rushed back to the arena with the chants of the Fang surrounding her as Razer sniffed at her neck, his hot breath reminding her of the current situation she was trapped in the middle of, its claws exploring her body roughly as she felt a shudder tear through her body as his member grazed her inner thigh, giving her a long moment of pause before she could bring herself to look down at it. His cock was slowly unsheathing as it began to harden, giving her an okay view from between her legs and she noted a few things about it at that moment that excited her, but also made her worry. The first was the fact that his penis didn't even look real in a way, it instead resembled a collection of thick muscle tendons that helixed from the balls up to its slowly growing bulbous head, though she had no doubt that it would be as hard, if not harder, than that of a human. The second was that it was continuing to grow, and she knew it would be longer and have more girth than anything she'd ever experienced before.

Its claws continued their exploration before accidentally grazing Coco's clit and she surpassed a moan into a whimper as she collected her thoughts. She looked up at Velvet who smiled softly at her, pleased in the fact that she was right about Coco's not being afraid of being harmed and she took a step back towards her throne before Coco made one last attempt to stop all of this. Coco's eyes were filled with fear for her sanity, knowing that this monster would mark a point of no return for her.

"Please Velvet, don't let me go through with this," Coco pleaded. "I need your help, you know that I won't be able to fight the urge to make love to this… monster once I start. There has to be something that I can do to change your mind. We can still fix this, right? You were my best friend!" Velvet's smirk of assured victory was removed from her face and her eyes went dark as she tilted her head up, reaching into the cage and gripping Coco's jaw in one swift movement as she cackled, her face twisted in a satisfied gesugao. _The Velvet that you knew is gone, Coco. She's not coming back. This is Velvet. I'm done for._

"Let me recall the words that you told me," Velvet spoke loudly as Razer glared at her and snarled in disapproval over the Faunus handling his mate. "'Bending over backward for you has done nothing for me.' You called me and my kind 'sick animals' that need to be put down. The only animal I see is the caged bitch in front of me." She paused for a long moment as she watched the hope drain from Coco's face, her breath slowing as she gripped Coco's jaw harder. "Now be a good dog and let Razer have his fun. We all know it's what you truly want as well."

As Velvet tossed Coco back Razer claimed his property, picking her up around the waist with one arm and hobbling back to the middle of the arena with her close to his chest to ensure that no one else would be disturbing the two of them for the rest of their time together, Velvet's actions leaving him slightly paranoid towards the Fang standing close to the edge of the cage. He gave out a protective and possessive shout that rattled everyone in the building, dropping Coco who fell on her stomach, still facing Velvet and Adam though she wished that she wasn't. The wind was knocked out of her, and as she made an attempt to fight through the pain to at least find her hands and knees so she could maybe crawl away and try to reason with Velvet again, she felt the beast's nose bury itself against her slit, now getting much closer to what it desired in its probing and prodding. The sudden jolt of pleasure stopped her abruptly and she swallowed hard, refusing to let this affect her. Her legs were weak, weren't they?

His abnormally large tongue took to the liquid that had grazed it's nostrils, lapping slowly and curiously at first before deciding that it enjoyed the taste, its tongue moving into her cavern slowly as it acquired a desire for the flavor, trying to extract what was left of it, and the new juices that replaced what he was slurping out. She let out a moan that couldn't be avoided, breathing heavily as her elbows wouldn't carry her further away and her legs had given in to the ecstasy that was gripping her gradually. She looked around the room, the flashes from Scrolls taking pictures and video causing her mind to drift towards giving in, noting men and women alike that were undressing, some slowly edging themselves to be ready to share the big moment with Coco and the Grimm, while others had been reduced to smaller orgies that had broken out around the warehouse. It was a dream come true, wasn't it?

Was her partner really a Grimm? Was that even something that mattered? Their anatomy seemed compatible enough, and the feeling that he was giving her with his uncanny tongue length was even better than any human or Faunus had ever been able to give to her. Was it taboo if she was enjoying it? It couldn't be… especially not if the audience was enjoying it just as much as she was. She was losing, but it felt like winning, there seemed to be no end to the conflict that she felt internally but it was silenced swiftly as his tongue had now moved and prodded her asshole, sending a new flame through her body as she gasped. It probed a little further than she expected on the first try, thanks to her body having been warmed up and prepped for this moment, his tongue must have made it halfway in before he decided that this hole was a bit tighter which meant it would be more of a victory if he was able to conquer it with his cock.

She braced for impact, despite the unnecessary and copious amounts of saliva that the creature had left behind in his exploration of her nethers, she knew that her body wouldn't be able to take his member in full, or at least not at once like she knew that he would want. Its first attempt went just as she expected, his head managed to penetrate, but not much more followed it inside which confused and aggravated the beast that couldn't be bothered with human anatomy. It tried again without pulling out, simply forcing itself down and in on top of her, even though her session with Adam just moments ago and her juices left her entire lower body saturated enough at this point for an easy fisting, the Beowulf girth was the still too much. The beast grunted in frustration, giving yet another push that made it a little further down the spiraled package and Coco cried out in searing pain, pounding her fist on the floor and starting to have trouble holding herself up.

Razer didn't understand her limits, only its want for pleasure and continued its insistent assault, managing to bury itself halfway in as her ass gave way slightly to his mass, though she now found herself in more pain than she'd ever imagined possible off of the battlefield. She took solace in two thoughts at that moment, though things were about to take a turn and she wasn't even aware of the fact. One, she was in enough pain at the moment that her kink had tamed itself down, her body found little pleasure in the current manhood that had forced itself into her body despite impossible odds. The second was the hope that Razer would get tired of fighting an uphill battle and would retreat from her in defeat, giving Velvet no choice but to end it seeing as she didn't want Coco harmed. The latter seemed suddenly granted to her as he somehow tore himself back out and gave her a moment of relief, his growling lowly above her hoped signified defeat and she kept her eyes on Velvet as she waited for them to end the event.

Without any warning she felt the beast grip her hips forcefully in an instant, brutally forcing his entire member all the way to the testicles into her ass, tearing her open. To anyone who didn't have an aura to lean back on it would have done permanent damage, but luckily Coco did. She let out a bloodcurdling scream at the introduction of the sudden and unbelievable pain, her arms giving out as her face struck the floor unexpectedly. The mass of Fang that watched on erupted, as though their underdog team had somehow pulled off a last-second score to lead them to the championship victory, though the searing blocked all of this from Coco's broken psyche. The worst pain she had ever felt flared through her lower body due to having made some room for Razer to work with. Finally, the Grimm started to slowly pump in and out of her, introducing wave after wave of pain that caused the huntress to scream until something she didn't think of happened on its own. The one thing that was meant to save her in that moment of desperation ended up being her final downfall, and she had no control over it.

Her body autonomously shifted all of her remaining aura into her lower half to preserve her insides from being ripped apart, and in doing so it nullified the pain in the process, which was the majority of the problem that Coco was facing. However, once it succeeded in masking the discomfort that she felt, the only thing that her mind was left with was pleasure and an overwhelming amount of it at that. Never had her body been filled to this point before, and being used as a sleeve for this creature to use as he pleased as they all watched on… she was helpless and victim to her kink once more. Never had she imagined that she could be pushed to such a limit, her anal walls now pulsated around the monster cock, as though she wanted to sheathe it within her as long as she could and never relinquish control.

She needed to be used by him however Razer saw fit because the people saw her the same way. They wanted to be the Grimm, their impossibly large member allowing her pleasure that she would never know again after this moment, they wanted to be the reason that her mind had completely broken and given itself over to sexual bliss. They wanted to fill her with their love. Again. And again. And again. It was shameful, but she wanted to be that object to them. She wanted to please all of them. She wanted all of it at the same time. There would be no escaping this feeling until the nightmare was finished with her, but her screams of horror and agony were slowly transformed to wales of pure ecstasy. She needed more.

She worked her way back onto her hands to give Razer a better angle which he appreciated, letting out a roar of approval as he seemed to enter and exit her with ease now, enjoying her own efforts to help him as she slammed herself back against his thrusts, gyrating against his crotch as he was buried inside of her which amused him, his mouth hanging open and panting as he watched her ass consume his dick from view and grind up against his body. He enjoyed it a lot, his animal nature taking back over as he picked up his pace, his large and low hanging balls slapping against her taint paired with the sounds of her ass clapping back against his animalistic abs created a thundering drum beat that set the pace for everyone within viewing distance of the spectacle. It was enough to send her over the edge and her first orgasm came swiftly, leaving her hoarse as her moans no longer filled the air, her vocal cords strained from her screams of wild approval.

She mustered what energy she had left to milk him harder, slowly and meaningfully forcing herself down him with long and full strokes back that allowed him to push in even further, confirming her suspicions that his head would work much like that of a dog's, and it began to swell up as he prepared to release himself inside of her. The growth alone brought on a second unexpected orgasm that surprised her, leaving her legs quivering as her mound released the liquids of the first and the second in unison, spraying the floor beneath them as she tried to remove him from her ass, but found that his knot had only increased further in size. She began to pant as her eyes rolled back and her upper body gave up on holding her, his bulging head had so much girth that it was rubbing through her anal cavity enough to pleasure her vaginal walls, giving her a third, smaller climax that she wasn't quite sure could even be considered one, though she felt more juices squeezing out of her mound.

Noting that she was out of energy Razer took matters into his own hands, lifting her up so that her body sat on his crotch and he began to bounce her on his member with as much force as he could muster. Her head rolled back, face still ahegao as she was unaware of everything taking place around her outside of the pleasure that filled her body, hoping that he would cum soon and she'd be freed of this abyss of pleasure. He was massive, it was still inside of her, twitching, making her want to go again, making her want to milk every last drop of seed from him, wanting him to go even deeper… that was when he let out a roar that was undoubtedly the beginning of his own climax.

He pulled her down harder and further than he had up to that point and held her there for a long moment before his knot was instantly deflated, more semen than she thought was even possible was expelled into her ass, the torrent a welcome surprise after making Coco wait for so long and the sudden liquid filling her body elicited a fourth orgasm that she counted which was just as explosive as the second, if not more so, spraying several feet in front of her in a shower of satisfaction as her senses returned and she felt the cum flowing out of her ass over his dick in a cascade as he howled out as if he'd conquered a formidable opponent. Once he was finished showing her off he removed her from his body, letting her fall to the ground with a wet thud as she rolled onto her back.

Her body took the moment to recuperate as her glossy eyes tried to follow his looming figure, meeting him quickly as he was once again situated over the top of her, his red glowing eyes met hers in a curious and wondering kind of manner and she was more than happy to oblige to another round with her newest lover. She looked down him as everything finally came into focus once more, noting that his knot was no longer present, but he was still unsheathed and hard, eager for whatever they were going to do next. Her mind filled with the craziest yet simplest idea and she ran her hands down his pelt before reaching his cock, stroking it weakly and clumsily at first with her hands. He glanced down, not quite sure of what she was doing but with a snarl of approval, he let her know not to stop.

He climbed up her body abruptly, noting that she was having difficulty reaching the base of his member so that he was now situated with his manhood inches from her face for easier access. She angled it down towards her, using both hands to run the entire length of it as she twisted her fingers around the shaft, tracing along the fibers that made up his anatomy in an entranced manner. Once she was sure that he approved of her actions she lifted herself slightly from the floor, her tongue now savoring the smooth and unnatural nature of his penis with the occasional kiss and suckle that left the beast staring at her in delighted confusion. Velvet found humor in the way Coco took this in stride, Grimm weren't creatures that often dabbled in recreational sex, but she wasn't one to shy away from putting on a show, was she?

She managed to sit up beneath the beast, her hands working his balls and the bottom of his shaft as she managed to fit her mouth around the head of his cock, her tongue exploring as much as it could, following along beneath the bulb and occasionally flicking out to tease his tip, and he enjoyed it almost as much as when he'd tore apart her ass. He let her have her moment, unsure of how or why she was doing what she was doing, but not wanting to make a wrong move that would cause her to stop, rocking instinctively on occasion, hoping her tongue would creep further down. Her nails raked over his tendons and his head engorged momentarily, growling in approval. If they wanted a show, she'd give them a show.

She tended to it a bit more, making sure that he was plenty lubricated from her saliva before she laid on her back once again and guided him to her bosom, using her arms to make sure that her tits were tight around his member and bouncing them horizontally to give him the idea of what to do and he took to it immediately. The monster took long strokes above her, lunging forward to please himself with her breasts which she clung to for dear life from the force of his advances, leaving her mouth open to tease his tip whenever he pushed far enough. This went on for a while until he picked up the pace which began placing a strain on her neck, laying her head down and watching the Fang enjoy themselves as Razer kept up his work.

She spotted Ilia who was sitting as close to the cage as she could, sitting on the floor with her legs spread as she'd discarded her bra to some unknown location, her panties simply pulled to the side as one of her hands was knuckles deep in her slit with a few of her fingers and her left hand massaged her breasts at random, tweaking her nipples as she fantasized that the Beowulf was railing her. Coco could see from where she was that Ilia was soaked and she took pride in knowing that she was the reason. She only wished that she could have a taste of the girl, but she imagined that there would be time for that later. She glanced straight up, though they were upside down she could see that Velvet was whispering something to Adam and that he was doing his best to conceal a hard-on, which filled Coco with a sense of evil satisfaction.

Razer brought her back into the moment as she noted his knot growing once more and his movements becoming sporadic as her body was jerked around as she tried to keep him concealed between her breasts. His shaft was tensing and spasming, and she knew that he was close, hoping to take his load on her face to give the people what they probably wanted the most at this point, but her arms had grown tired and she lost her grip, ready to accept his load wherever he found satisfactory to release it. The beast roared, shaking the room to its core once more as it's knot released a lake of seed onto Coco's stomach and tits, huffing in satisfaction as he stared down at her.

Velvet couldn't believe her eyes, everything was going amazing! No, everything was going perfectly! She was initiated into the White Fang and they would protect her with their lives as one of their own. Adam accepted her to rule at his side as his love. She was carrying his child. She had shown them she was trustworthy and was dedicated to the cause along with getting even with Coco, who she played like a fiddle right into her current situation. The girl was now nothing more than a vessel for Adam's children as a personal gift to him and also as a gift to all her new family as entertainment. Life couldn't get any better.

Velvet stood up from her throne to announce that the event was at an end when she was cut off by Coco who was reaching out for the beast. She grabbed its arm, trying to direct its attention to her slit which she was spreading open for the beast with her free hand, using her ring and pointer fingers to keep it open as she inserted her middle finger knuckles deep, withdrawing the sopping wet digit and waving it in front of Razer's nose. She was planning on going another round with it? Did her kink have no limits outside of making sure that her audience stayed entertained? Coco noted that the beast had sheathed slightly, but she knew he had one more round in him, he had to! She just needed to coax it out of him.

"Come on big boy," She begged quietly as she caressed the side of his face with her left hand, inserting her fingers into her cunt again and working herself over gently. "We can give them one more round, right? Don't keep me waiting." She reached down, the hand that had occupied his face now teased gently at his member as she kept herself spread, hoping that the smell or look of her lips and folds on full display would do something for the Beowulf, her hand working his cock more eagerly as he began to hardened again for her. Drool dripped from the corners of her mouth and pooled between her breasts as he looked at her hungrily and she shot a similar look back up at him. He moved down her body, finally recognizing and understanding what it was she wanted and she spread her legs as far as she could, ready to take on his full length as soon as he situated himself above her properly once again.

The beast still didn't seem to completely understand his target and Coco assumed it was due to the fact that human anatomy wasn't exact or on a one to one scale with that of other Grimm, but the rate at which it took him to process just exactly what it was that she wanted was beginning to drive her crazy, wanting nothing more than to somehow force him onto his back and mount him, riding him until he gave her exactly what she wanted and they'd be finished. She contemplated it only for a moment when he licked her pussy to ensure it was the spot that he was meant to be at and she whimpered and groaned in approval. He looked up, preparing himself quickly as his head prodded at her opening which was drowning in her anticipatory juices. He slipped in clumsily at first before removing himself and thrusting in as far as he could manage, only making it halfway in as he found himself stopped at her cervix and didn't believe that he could push any further. He regained the rest of his erection, the sudden expansion in girth was greeted with Coco's aura working overtime again, plunging her body into an instant loss as her eyes rolled back and her tongue lulled out of the corner of her mouth.

The beast began to work, her vagina easily more lubricated than her ass had been and he rhythmically thrust in and out of her with ease but Coco knew that he had more to offer and it was slowly causing her mind to unravel at the seams. She knew that this was only half of his length and she needed to do more to get it, even if it meant destroying her body in the process! She whimpered, confusing the monster and it looked her over like it had caused her pain before she repositioned. She wrapped her arms under his, pulling herself off of the ground as she clung to his bone plates that made up his spine, clinging to his waist with her legs so that he'd have a clear entrance no matter how hard he thrust. She hoped that it would be enough as she bargained with the Grimm.

"Deeper… Please… I need more... I need it all!" She screamed out for them all to hear. She did her best to push her body forward and buck her hips into his thrusts as she held onto him for dear life. "I need it now!" In response to her last scream of desperation, he pushed further than he thought was possible, punching straight through her cervix as her aura scrambled to maintain some semblance of functionality, and greeting the back of her womb. She screamed in panic, pain, and satisfaction as his knot entered her womb, looking down in disbelief at the bulge that trailed from her opening all the way to her stomach. He had done it?!

The creature seemed to chuckle as it pulled at the way out and slipped all the way back in with a single thrust, driving her crazy to feel herself emptied only to be suddenly filled beyond comprehension repeatedly as he fucked her without any restraints, leaving only his bulb in with every go at it because it was too large to remove at this point and he didn't want to lose his position inside of her. It was everything that she wanted it to be and more, and she came quickly the first time, though her juices had nowhere to go as he somehow seemed to be gaining more length and girth by the moment. His cock swam through her body briskly, crashing against the back of her womb every time and her spine and back began to arch, not only from the sheer pleasure coursing through her body, but to make room for his full length inside of her. He continued his assault on her body, wondering if it was possible for him to push any further into her as she began to lose her senses once more.

Her arms had released him minutes ago and her legs unhooked to rest on his hips from lack of energy left to do almost anything except stay conscious at this point only to continue feeling pleasure. Her head fell back, her brain barely comprehending anything more than absolutely need at the current moment. It reminded her to breathe, it reminded her aura to continue to operate, and it continued to remind her of the unending pleasure that filled her body at the moment and that she should climax on occasion because it seemed like the best thing to do. She could make out the crowd's cheers of degradation, amazed with Coco and how sick she was to be so happy with her situation among other things. They also cheered Razer on, wondering if it was possible that he could fuck her into a state of constant lucid consciousness. She didn't care. This was the show they wanted. She'd given it her all. She had no current regrets.

Adam looked over at Velvet who seemed wrapped up in the moment, lost to the sight before her as he took her hand and reminded her of what was happening around them.

"You've done an amazing job," he assured her. "This was the best choice of my life having you at my side to lead our forces. Your dedication to the cause and information you have on your old 'friends' will ensure our domination of the humans in the years to come. I love you." Velvet felt a warmth that she never had with the humans and she reciprocated it back to Adam with a smile.

"And I love you too," she replied as they turned their attention back to Coco who finally seemed to be finishing up with Razer. Coco was panting hard, feeling that the Grimm's cock was twitching hard inside of her and that his knot had ballooned to nearly twice the size it had the first two times that he'd came, a fact that the beast seemed to know somehow and it attempted to remove itself from her body but she'd locked his legs with her own in a death grip and he was too massive to actually pull back out through her cervix. She rocked gently against him to give him the edge that he needed as he clung to her, pounding her relentlessly to try and finish. He finally did, directly depositing a jettison of sperm into her womb in a near fire hose style that quickly filled her and engorged her body, leaving her feeling filled after he slipped his flaccid penis out and very little of the cum followed it out.

The creature slumped back off to its cage out of breath, its member dragging along the floor as it managed to pull its body back into the box to be locked up once more. Coco lay motionless in the middle of the arena, the Grimm semen dried on her stomach and breasts, leaking slowly from her ass and pussy, with the rest stored inside of her womb and she gave very little effort to try and push it out. She was soaked in sweat and pools of her own juices, a spent mess that was satisfied with its performance, and how good she was feeling after the fact. She was almost glad that Velvet didn't talk her out of it, wasn't she?

A few of the Faunus in the crowd that had somehow held out to the very end gave Coco and standing ovation, screaming and applauding the work that she didn't… or rather that she let happen to her, as others were scattered about still going at it quite fervently, and others had begun to leave.

"That is all everyone!" Velvet declared as she leapt up from her throne and shouted through the facility. "Thank you so much for joining me and Adam in celebrating the first of many displays of our dominance over the humans! More to come soon but go spend the rest of your day with each other and know that this will soon be the fate of all humans! They will serve us or die!" This drew another round of applause and Adam pulled Velvet in, kissing her hard on the lips as they watched everyone leave, save the two of them, Coco, Ilia, and two low ranked soldiers. The two soldiers moved in to begin cleaning as Velvet went to congratulate Razer.

"Good job, I'm proud of you," Velvet said petting him before slamming the box shut and locking it back up tight. She rejoined the others, they all stood above Coco who still didn't seem to be completely with it quite yet.

"Please let it be over, my body can't physically handle anymore," Coco managed to tell them. Velvet chuckled.

"So there is some of the normal you left. I thought after what we just saw that you would be permanently broken. I've never seen anyone take the full length of a Beowulf before, though if we're being honest, I've never seen anyone take a Beo before. But I guess it is more fun this way. Watching you fight a losing battle to control your own body never gets old," Velvet admitted. "You could actually see that he penetrated your womb, how are you still alive?"

"Fuck you," Coco spat. Velvet knelt down.

"I thought that you said you couldn't handle anymore," Velvet reminded her. "I could have the boys go grab a strap on quick, but I don't think that it could really compare to the fun you were having with Razer." Coco started to tear up as the raw pain sank in mixed with Velvet's betrayal.

"I hate you, Velvet. I told you about my kink out of confidence because you were my friend. You took that act of trust and used it to turn me against myself and let your sick friends have their way with me." Coco paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. "You proved all of them right, you know? All of the people at school? I hope they find you all and kill you slowly. You're nothing but worthless rabid ani..." Velvet silenced her with a kick to the temple, tired of hearing her voice.

"What should we do with her?" Ilia asked. Velvet looked at the two grunts but was cut off by Adam before she could even reply.

"Take her to one of the showers and make sure this filth is properly cleaned and returned our personal quarters," Adam instructed. Velvet looked at him for a long moment.

"What are you planning on doing with her, my love?" Velvet asked him.

"I know that we planned on making sure she is in decent care until she gives birth to our child and then just letting the men have her, but I had a better idea. I think that we should keep her as our personal pet and servant. When both children are born and they are older she shall wait on them hand and foot. She will live in the spare room of our quarters so that whenever I am gone and you're feeling the need for sexual relief, she will always be ready and available. I think I can safely assume you have other huntresses in mind that we can leave for our soldiers to keep as playthings in their barracks?" Velvet looked down at Coco's unconscious body and reveled at the thought that she was now Velvet's personal property and that Adam had planned this to be the outcome this entire time.

"Thank you so much!" She declared hugging him tightly. "I swear I'll find someone else for the men by the end of the week!" Adam kissed her and smiled.

"I know you will," he replied. He looked at Ilia and motioned towards Coco.

"Alright boys, let's get this bitch to the bathhouse and get her cleaned," Ilia instructed as she picked up the shackles from earlier and clasped Coco's hands once again behind her back. The two men picked her up, each grabbing one arm and pulling her out. Ilia turned back to Velvet "Would you like me to adjust her attitude as well? The tone she used toward you should be punished and be made aware to all that it won't be tolerated." Velvet blushed and smiled at the thought of someone so loyal to her looking up to her like a leader that demanded respect.

"Thank you, Ilia, but only do so if she makes a scene. If not then leave her… obedience training to me," Velvet informed her. Ilia smiled.

"As you wish, I shall oversee personally that she is spotless and returned to your quarters before you turn in for the night," Ilia assured them. Adam nodded to her and with that Ilia followed Coco and the men out.

* * *

"I think you had the right idea," Velvet moaned as she ground her pussy against Sienna's tongue as the woman did her best to please the young Faunus that was situated on her face, knowing that as soon as she got Velvet off that the girl would finally allow her to breathe once again. "Sienna looks much better beneath us, wouldn't you say?" She gripped Adam's chin, pulling him in for a kiss as he began railing the cat Faunus beneath him harder than he had before, moaning into Velvet's mouth as he gripped the older woman's hips and bucked hard into her, ejaculating deep inside of the Fang's previous leader as she moaned hard into Velvet's womanhood, sending a shiver through the bunny's spine, causing her to orgasm.

"I think I'd have to agree," Adam stated as he pulled out and immediately moved to get dressed. Velvet leapt off of the woman and looked her spent body over.

"I didn't even finish," Sienna shouted. Velvet slapped her cheek.

"Finishing is a privilege," Velvet informed her. "You're here for one purpose."

"I swear Adam, once I get out of here…" Sienna began as she sat up and moved for the edge of the bed. She was greeted by two guards who stopped her at sword point.

"Velvet and I lead the Fang now, Sienna," Adam scoffed as he finished dressing and turned to give Velvet a kiss. "You won't be getting out of here. In fact, it was Velvet's idea to keep you around for bearing my offspring." Adam picked his sword up off of the vanity where he had discarded it at the beginning of their escapades, sheathing it as he checked himself over in the mirror. "I thought we'd be better off just killing you."

"It's true," Velvet chuckled stealing another kiss from him. "But the more offspring Adam has, the more likely it is his plans will come to fruition."

"You're too good to me," Adam told her as he slapped her ass and she yelped, moving to her own clothes.

"That's true," Sienna spoke, the guards moving in closer.

"Take her back to the spare room," Velvet told the men as she dressed. They nodded, moving Sienna naked down the hall, Velvet waiting for the door to close before eagerly approaching Adam. "Can I have the men this Saturday night for a little rest and relaxation? I managed to get Reese and Arslan to agree to a date this Friday, and if things go the same way that they did last time, I think we'll have an easy time enlisting these girls."

"You really seem to enjoy the justice you're bringing to these humans that were your friends," Adam noted. Velvet frowned as she looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"They were never my friends," Velvet noted. There was a knock on the chamber door and Velvet turned to answer it. "Yes?"

"Is this a good time, or should I bring her back later?" Ilia asked. Velvet looked to Adam who sat beside his vanity and nodded.

"You may bring her in now," Velvet answered. It had been a few days since the event, and they'd expected her that first night, so Velvet was curious as to what had happened that had caused such a delay. The door opened slowly, Coco had been cleaned up completely, though left in nothing but a brown lace push up bra and matching lace panties, leaving little to the imagination, though there wasn't much of a need for imagining. The girl was shackled behind her back, still attached by a leash to a choker chain and when she refused to move right away at Ilia's command the girl kicked her in the small of the back and forced her into the room. Coco landed on her knees, Ilia removing the slack on the leash and choking the girl as she moved in close.

"I thought that you would have learned your lesson over the last few days," Ilia scolded. "I guess you have more to learn." The color began to leave Coco's face and as she ran out of air she pled for mercy.

"I'm sorry… please… show mercy…" Coco managed.

"Why should I?" Ilia inquired.

"I'm weak, and the Faunus are superior," Coco gasped. Ilia released her grip and Coco sputtered, inhaling sharply.

"Better," Ilia smirked. She entered the room ahead of Coco, handing the leash over to Velvet and shaking her head as she glared at Coco.

"What happened?" Velvet asked.

"When she first woke up in the bathhouse, we were in the middle of cleaning her and she kicked one of our men in the nose and broke it. Then she screamed anti-Faunus slurs at us until I knocked her back out," Ilia explained. "I thought that a few days to herself would give her time to think about what she'd done." Velvet glared at Coco who glanced up at her with a fearful and remorseful look.

"Thank you for the rundown. I will start working on her attitude problem tomorrow," Velvet assured Ilia. The girl nodded to them and began to leave but stopped short of the door as it appeared that Velvet had something else she wanted to say.

"Is there something else that you're in need of, Velvet?" Ilia asked. Velvet took a step to her and pulled her in for a long hug, Ilia's body tensing up as she was unsure to react, but Adam gave her a reassuring smile over his lover's shoulder and Ilia obliged.

"Tomorrow I need to go over plans I have for securing our troops their first batch of personal playthings this weekend," Velvet explained as she released the girl from her embrace.

"I look forward to doing whatever it is you require of me," Ilia insisted. With that, the girl left again, closing the door behind her and leaving Coco with Adam and Velvet.

"What are you going to do with me?" Coco asked nervously, her voice barely even loud enough for Velvet to hear if she hadn't been a Faunus. This wasn't the confident leader of CFVY that she'd once known. This was a woman that was afraid of her life being ended at any moment, but she should have known better by now than to think they would.

"I guess you didn't hear Adam's plans since you were out cold. I was going to give you to our troops as a means of stress relief and check in to make sure you're in decent care until the child was born. After that, I was going to leave you to them from now on. But Adam has gifted you to me personally. You are mine now and you will live to serve my needs daily, both the essentials and if Adam is gone and I'm in the mood, sexual. I'm sure you'll do amazing at both, but mostly the latter," Velvet scoffed.

"Why do you keep saying it like that?" Coco asked confused. "You're acting like you already have a positive pregnancy test in your hands." Velvet knelt so that she was eye level with Coco.

"Not only did you not pay attention in school, but you must have completely blocked me out during your little performance the other night," Velvet informed her. "Well since you were more concerned with getting laid than paying attention in class, let me tell you what you missed. Faunus sperm is five times more effective than a human's just when mating with a Faunus, and ten times more when mating with a human. There is about a five percent chance that it didn't instantly bond with an egg. And even if by some miracle it didn't, we would just have you two go at it again, but I know you wouldn't mind." Coco had hoped to avoid that truth, but it wasn't something she could evade and she faced the facts.

"What happens once my child is born?" Coco questioned.

"After you give birth to Adam and my child, we shall raise it and you will wait on it, hand and foot, along with the rest of our family for the remainder of your life. But if you ever try to tell it that you're its real mother I will end your life myself in front of him and tell the child it was to stop you from killing them, ruining you for them permanently. So just live your life as we tell you to, and you will at least be able to be near it," Velvet explained. Coco searched her eyes, but there was nothing to be found. Velvet meant every word of it. This was her life now.

"As you wish," Coco managed as she choked back tears.

"As you wish?" Adam asked as he stood, trying to drag the rest out. Coco avoided eye contact with the man.

"As you wish, master," Coco finished.

"Good," Velvet stated as she glanced at Adam and smiled. "We're leaving for the evening, but I'll show you to your room." Velvet led her with the leash down the hall, the room at the end on the left had a placard for Sienna, meaning that the room on the right was for Coco and she was correct in assuming so. Velvet led her in, the room was nice enough though extremely plain with nothing to mention aside from a bed, a wardrobe filled with plain white clothing, and a monitor across from the bed. Velvet attached the choker chain to the wall, removed the shackles, and left Coco there on the bed, looking her over longingly for a moment.

"Anything else, master?" Coco asked. Velvet shook her head and smiled.

"This will do my pet," Velvet replied. "I'll see you in the morning so you can begin your servitude to me." Velvet stopped short of leaving, moving to the monitor and placing a disc into a drive that was attached beneath. "I brought something that may help you sleep better." It blared to life at the maximum volume, replaying the night of Coco in the arena, pleasuring her many lovers and she glanced over at Velvet who simply smiled as she watched it back.

"Haven't you all done enough to me!?" Coco screamed at her master. Velvet gritted her teeth, gripping the sides of Coco's face and kissing her hard as she forced her tongue into the girl's mouth, forcing a violent and unwanted kiss on the girl until she submitted.

"It will never be enough until I feel that you've paid for the way that you treated me," Velvet stated blankly without any emotion. She smiled as she stood as moved back towards the door. "Besides, what kind of owner would I be if I denied my pet of her favorite part of her sexual activities? And don't worry about the volume. We made sure to soundproof the walls in here so no sound gets out. See you in the morning." The echoes of Coco's pleasure filled the room as Velvet left her alone, the submissive only hoped that sleep would come soon.


End file.
